Things Change, But Do People?
by Sunshine829
Summary: Izzy is a 17 year old girl whos parents are always fighting. They decided to send her to live with her Grandparents. So what happens when she gets there and meets a boy who may change her life forever. R R! Rated M for Lemons!
1. FML!

**This is my first time publishing a story. I really hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry its so short. Its was kinda just a start. I will be updating soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I know it's a bummer lol. I do however own Izzy. :P lol**

**

* * *

**

Izzy Pov

It's not fair. Sometimes I think about running away. Like no one should have to put up with all this fighting. What can I do though? Im not 18 yet. So guess what? Yes, I'm stuck here. With my parents, who are constantly fighting. I know they are not happy with each other. My brother knows they are not happy with each other. Mathew, my brother, he got to get away from it. He went to college a few months ago. He decided he wanted to get as far away from this as possible. Which he did. He's currently in Washington State. Which is where my maternal Grandparents live.

Mathew is like every other big brother. A pain. He likes to rub in the fact that he doesn't have to watch me all the time and remember to pick me up from school. Also he doesn't have to help me with my school work anymore. Or teach me things like, how to do laundry or how to ride a bike. All these things he had to do because my parents were to busy fighting. Mathew said they weren't always like this. I really don't believe him. He said that once they were really happy. He said they used to read books together and to him and laugh and be normal. He said I was about two when they started fighting a lot. So guess who blamed them selves? You got it, me.

I sighed and got up. Maybe they would stop fighting if I went down there. I want them to work this out. I do because I love my parents and I want them to be together but that's me being selfish. I know they don't make each other happy anymore. I got to the bottom of the stairs and they seen me. My mother looked away and my father let out a loud breath. I was sick of this. I could hear them when I was in my room. Are they stupid? Probably.

"You can continue to fight. I can hear you in my room." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"I told you she could hear us." My mother stated to my father.

"I can't take this anymore, Abagail. We need to work on our relationship and we can't do that if we can't speak freely." My father pointed a finger at her.

"Michael, what do you want to do?"

"We already talked about this Abagail. You parents haven't seen Izzy in years."

They are stupid if they think I can't hear them from the kitchen. So this was there solution, send me away. I knew it would come to this. My grandparents hated the idea of my mother and father always fighting around me. They had asked me to move in with them a long time ago. I told them no because I didn't want to leave my parents. Guess now I had no choice.

"Izzy, we need to tell you something." My mother called from her spot on the couch. I sighed quietly and made my way over to her.

"What is it mom?" Like I didn't already know.

"Your moving in with your Grandma and Grandpa for a little while."

"How long is a little while?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Until your 18." My father stated simply. What the fuck? An entire year I had to live away from my parents. What the hell, do they not love me anymore or something? Fuck my life!

"Where do Nana and Poppa live again?" I knew they lived in Washington but I didn't know where exactly.

"La Push." What's a La Push? My life sucks.


	2. Finally Home

**I do not own Twilight. I know its a bummer. I do however own Izzy lol. Thanks to Rushforlife for being the first to review. This Chapter is longer and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Izzy pov

This is so stupid. I can't believe I have to move half way through my junior year of high school. Do they even care how this is affecting me? No. Why you might ask, because they don't care. They really don't. I mean I love my parents, more than anything, but this is stupid. _Grrrrrr._ That's my only thought at this moment. Its three days before Thanksgiving and I'm packing all my belongings. I'm getting ready to make a trip from Kentucky to Washington. My life couldn't get anymore messed up. Oh wait, yes it can. Again you might ask why. Well because my parents are not even taking me to my grandparents'. Nope, my brother is coming to drive me. He flew in the moment my mother called him.

Mathew is driving us to Washington in my truck. My piece of shit truck. We will be lucky if we make it out of Winchester. Which is the city in which I am leaving behind. This sucks. I'm not happy. Mathew however is so excited. He likes the idea of having me only a few hours away, instead of states away. He's a dumb-ass. I mean I had to say good-bye to my friends. Do you know what that does to a 17 year old girl? My friends are all I have. Do my parents care? Hell no! A silent tear ran down my cheek as I thought over saying good-bye.

_Flashback_

"Why do you look like your about to puke?" Shanna asked as we walked to the McDonalds' close to her house. We were meeting the rest of our friends there. I had to say good-bye to them today. I really didn't want to do this.

"I just have to tell you all something. I'm very nervous and very sad. And before you ask no I will not tell you until everyone is here." I knew her all to well. She looked at me and rolled her eyes before she laced her arm in mine and we skipped the rest of the way with smiles on our faces.

I was really going to miss them. Shanna and her cousin Shawna are my best girlfriends, I don't know what I would do with out them. Then there was Adam and Josh, they were my best guy friends. They needed me. They couldn't do anything with out me helping them. What were these people going to do with out me? What was I going to do with out them? I have no idea. They were not going to be happy about this. If I know Shanna at all, which I do, she's going to be pissed. Which is fine because I could understand.

"So, when do you think the rest of the crew will be here?" Shanna asked.

"About now." I laughed as we sat down in a booth and looked toward the door. Shawna, Adam, and Josh walked in and over to us. They all smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Why did I have to do this?

"So, what was so important that we had to meet you at ten in the morning?" Shawna asked. She's already pissed. Shit.

"Well, I'm moving." I said as I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to see there faces.

"To?" Josh added.

"Washington."

"State or D.C.?" Adam asked.

"State."

"When?"Shanna asked me as she squeezed my shoulder.

"Tomorrow. Mathew and I leave tomorrow to make the drive up there." I said as I tried to hold back the tears.

"How long is the drive?" Shanna asked.

"19 hours." I sniffed and before I knew it they were laughing. This was not funny. "What the hell guys?"

"Sorry but your going to be stuck in your car for 19 hours with your brother." I guess that was funny. I laughed with them but it was sort lived this happiness.

"I'm going to miss you. Look I know this sucks, but this doesn't mean we all still can't be friends. And girl your gonna need us until you make friends in La Push. By the way, what the hell is a La Push?" Leave it to Shawna.

"It's a small Native American reservation. My Grandpa on my mother's side is Quileute. So they live with the tribe."

"Well, we love you and we are going to miss you Izzy." Josh said. I was then made into an Izzy sandwich as they all hugged me at the same time. I could do this.

I left and headed home, with promises to text them the whole time I was headed to La Crappy as Josh called it. They promised to text me and call me like I still lived here. They said the only thing that would change is the fact that they couldn't see me or touch me. Those where Shanna's words. When I got home all was quiet. Why? No one was home. I could pack in peace.

_End Flashback_

I had packed all of my clothes in my duffel bags and then boxed up the rest of it. My parents were going to send the boxed things to me in a couple of days but I told them no. What was the point of having a truck if you couldn't put boxes in the bed. I told them that I could just load the truck up before Mathew and I left. So that's what I'm doing. I'm currently packing boxes down the stairs and putting them in the bed of red Chevy S-10. It's extended cap but all my things will fit nicely in the bed and then my clothes will fit in the cab behind my seat. Mathew was finally helping me pack my stuff to the truck. When the last box was in there Mathew covered the bed of the truck with a tarp, so that my things stayed dry.

We were ready to leave and my parents came out of the house. I didn't want to say good-bye to them. For one I was so mad at them that I wanted to rip off my father's face. I could have punched my father in the face and kicked my mother off the stairs. Would I? Never, because those are my parents and despite everything I love them. They both hugged me and Mathew.

"Drive safe. Mathew make sure you stop and feed her. Izzy I love you. Your going to like it in La Push. I just know you will." My mother said as she hugged me.

"I'll remember to feed her because I'll have to feed myself." Mathew laughed.

"I love you too. And I highly dought I'll like La Push but that doesn't mean i'm not going. This is bullshit but whatever." I said with a huff. Which was bad because my father doesn't like me to use bad language.

"Isadora Marie Andrews, watch your mouth."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You two need to get going. Your grandparents are expecting you. Call me if you need anything. I love you both." Mom said.

"You too." I said as I got in the passenger side of my truck and rolled the window up. This was going to be a long drive. As I thought this my phone beeped. I pulled my quickfire out of my pocket and checked it. 1 new message from Shanna.

**Izzy I love you. Be safe headed to La Stupid. Love ya Shanna**

**Love you too lady love. Tell the boys to stay away from nasty girls lol.**

**Like that will happen lol. g2g ttyl**

**K ttyl**

With that Mathew got in the truck and we were headed that way towards La Boring. I would find a good nick name for that place yet. When we got on the interstate I quickly fell asleep.

"Iz, Izzy, Izzy, Isadora." I opened my eyes to see my brother standing beside me with my door open. "I know your hungry now lets go."

"Where are we?" I asked as I got out of the truck. Mathew threw his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the entrance of the small diner.

"Nebraska."

"Great."

"Not really. Oh your phone has beeped this whole time. It got on my nerves." I laughed at this. Mathew smiled at me.

"I'll check it when we get in here." I said as I nodded towards the diner.

We walked in and found a booth and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had four missed calls from Josh. Then four new text messages.

**Izzy baby txt me back. Love you Shawna**

**Izzy wht r u not gna txt me. 3 Josh**

**Izzy dear whats the hold up here 3 Adam**

**Izzy omg Justin asked me out i so excited txt me ill tell details. Love Shanna**

I texted them all back the same the message.

**Shanna thats great. Shawna u rock. I love you guys. Currently in Nebraska. Eating at a shady diner. Mathew says Hi. Txt you when I get back on the road. Love Izzy.**

An hour later Mathew and I were on the road again. I continued to text all my friends until I fell asleep again. I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was still tired. I looked around and the only thing I could see was green everything. Green trees, green tree trucks, the road even had a green tint to it. I inwardly groaned. This was gonna suck.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We my dear darling sister are almost to Nana and Poppa's."

"Good. I'm tired."

"You have been asleep almost this whole time."

"I have been able to sleep for the last couple of days."

"I know sis. This is the best thing for you though. No fighting and no yelling. I know you didn't want to be here but I think this is what you need."

"I know Mathew. I do. It's just I don't know. I didn't want to leave my friends. Mom and Dad just don't know how to not fight when I'm home."

"Which is why you need something stable. Izzy you need to think about the good stuff. You get to be with Nana and Poppa. You'll get to make a new start. Which is what you need. I know it's gonna be hard. But all you have to do is call em and I'll race back here. Nana and Poppa will do anything for you. You know what, I think you are actually going to like it here." Mathew said as we nodded toward a store on the left side of the road. I felt my mouth drop open.

There standing around the outside of the store was four of the hottest guys I had ever seen. They were all tall, tan and drop dead gorgeous. I actually think I might like it here. If all the guys looked like those guys, I was in guy heaven. I smiled and laughed as Mathew made faces at the guys as we passed the store. If they seen him they didn't acknowledge him. We then pulled down a dirt drive and up to and good sized white house. Nana and Poppa where standing on the pourch waiting for us. As soon as Mathew pulled the car to a stop, I was out and running up to my grandparents.

"Isadora it's great to have you here. It's been to long since we've seen you baby girl." My grandfather said as I pulled him in for a hug. I didn't realize how much I missed my grandparents untill I had them here in my arms.

"I know Poppa. It's good to see you. I missed you so much. I'm glad I'm here." I told him honestly before I could stop myself.

"Isadora are you hungry?" My Nana asked.

"Kinda."

"Mathew lets get you two something to eat before we unpack Isadora's things." Nana said and Mathew nodded. We all headed in the house then. Nana made me and Mathew sit at the table as she busied around the kitchen fixing us something to eat.

As I looked around I couldn't help but think that I could actually love it here. I felt at home here in the kitchen of my grandparents home. My new home. I smiled at the thought. I could see myself here. Helping my Nana with the cooking and doing the dishes was one of the things I could see myself doing. I had to do things for myself when I lived with my parents. Mainly because my parents were always to busy fighting with each other to pay attention to me. I knew my grandparents were not like that. I could count on one hand the number of times I had seen them fight in 17 years. It was once and that was over Mathew and I. I felt alive here. I felt as though this was where I belonged. _I'm home finally._ I thought. I couldn't help but feel that a change was coming. A bigger change than the move here. Whatever it was, I was ready for it. _Bring on the new, I have let go of the old._ I thought as I smiled again.

* * *

**Please read and review. And yes Collin will soon met Izzy. I'm excited. Again please Read and Review.**


	3. Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to SM. I do own Izzy. I really hope you all enjoy this. I'm trying to update as often as possible. I don't work today so that is why I have updated so much today. :P let me know what you think. ~Sunshine829~**

* * *

Izzy Pov

"Isadora, why don't you go to the beach for a little while. You have been in this house for the last week. You start school on Monday baby girl. You need to get out of this house." Nana said as she turned the mail over in her hands. I was incredably bored. I could use some fresh air. It couldn't hurt. It wasn't raining for once I guess I should take advantage of that and go to First Beach.

I huffed and got up from the table and made my way to my room. I pulled on my tennis shoes and pulled on my blue University of Kentucky hoddie. I pulled my hair up in a high pony and looked in the mirror. I looked decent I guess. I had my mothers dark black hair and my fathers bright blue eyes. Odd I know. I was tall and slender. I had a few curves, but I wasn't really curvy. I thought I was average but when are we ever right about how we look. I giggled at my own stupidity. I walked back down the stairs and found my Nana looking at me with a knowing smile.

"I'm going to the beach now." I said with a smile for her in return.

"Good, be back before diner. You got your phone with you?"

"Yes Nana, I do. If you need me call me."

"OK, now walk straight there ok. You go to the end of the road and make a left then its straight on till you hit the parking lot."

"K. Thanks Nana, I love you. See you later."

"Love you too. Be careful."

"Kay." I shouted over my shoulder as I shut the front door behind me.

I could find my way to the beach no problem. That seemed to be where everyone was coming from. I don't think I seen one person walking in the direction I was. I thought for a minute that I was going the wrong way. I then realized it was lunch time, so they were all going to find some food. Good, less people to look at me. Less to wonder where the hell did the pale girl come from. Yes I was part Quileute but I sure as hell didn't look it. I got more of my fathers skin tone. So yes I looked like I hadn't seen the sun in a few years. That wasn't gonna change here either. I wasn't really cold and it wasn't raining but that didn't mean the sun was out in full force like I was used to seeing in Kentucky.

I walked through the dirt lot where only a handfull of cars were parked and then I made it to the pebbled beach. I hadn't seen the ocean in years. My family took at trip to Florida when I was 10. That was the last time I seen my grandparents before I was forced to move in with them. In the week I had been here, I had been the happiest I have been in a long time. I owed that to my Nana and Poppa. They paid attention to me, they asked me questions. They showed they love me. I was glad to be here.

The sad part about all of this was, I didn't miss my parents at all. That thought killed me. Shouldn't I miss them. Then I thought about it as I sat down on one of the drift wood logs. What was there to miss? Constant fighting, and no attention. It wasn't like I needed a lot of attention, because I don't.

I just wanted to have talks with my mother, tell her about my day, have her comfort me when I cry. I wanted to watch football with my father and laugh at his stupid jokes. I didn't get any of these things. Mathew cooked dinner for me more times than my mother has. Mathew has been the only one always there for me besides my grandparents. I had made a point to talk to my grandparents as much as possible.

My parents didn't care about me now. Have they ever? I didn't have the answer to that question. I didn't think I ever would. I fixed my eyes on the waves and let a silent tear roll down my cheek before I got rid of it with the back of my hand. Just then I felt something hit the side of my leg. I looked down and there by my foot was a football. I smiled, I love football.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with the ball." Came a deep husky voice. Oh my... My mind went blank. I looked up and made contact with the most beautiful brown eyes.

They reminded me of dark melted chocolate. I finally focused on the rest of him. He was tall and I could tell that even though I was sitting down, I probably wouldn't even reach his shoulder. He had short black hair, which he styled so it looked as though it was sticking up in every direction but it was cute. He had a strong jaw line and his mouth was open slightly. As though he had just seen something that made his day. I focused all my energy to give him a reply.

"It's fine. No harm, no foul." I said as I stood up. Yep, I was right I was barely taller than his shoulder.

"I'm Collin. Collin Epps." He said as he held out his hand. I took it and shook it. His hand was hot, but not uncomfortable.

"I'm Izzy. Umm, Isadora." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Isadora." He whispered. I like the sound of my name on his lips. I shouldn't because I don't know him, but I do anyway. "Where you from Isadora?" He asked.

"Call me Izzy. Well my mothers' from here. I lived in Kentucky my whole life. I decided to move in with my grandparents for the rest of the year."

"So your going to be going to the school here on the rez?"

"Yeah. I'm half Quileute after all." I replied with a laugh.

"Can't tell." Collin stated and it made me laugh freely. It felt good, weightless to laugh. Collin smile and I swear my heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him.

"Thanks. I'll only get looked at more on monday." I mummbled through my laughter.

"Don't worry. I'll show you around. They wont stare long if your hanging out with me." Collin stated as his eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I don't know any people my age around here." I said and Collin smiled tenderly at me. I'm in way over my head with this guy.

"How old are you?"

"17 and you?"

"Same. You a junior too?"

"Yep." I said popping the p at the end.

"Cool." He said.

"I guess."

"So, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Nothing really. I have to be back home in a little bit. I promised to help cook dinner tonight." I said with a laugh. Collin looked disappointed for a second before he thought of something.

"Tomorrow is saturday. Do you wanna meet here and maybe hangout?" Collin asked.

"Like friends?" I asked in a hopeful voice. I needed friends here and Collin seemed really nice.

"Yeah like friends." He replied. It sounded like he whispered something after that, it sounded like _for now_. I just figured that was my imagination so I shrugged it off.

"Perfect. What time do you wanna meet here?" I asked.

"How's 2 for you?"

"2 is perfect."

"Perfect."

"Well I'll see you then. I gotta go."

"See you tomorrow, Izzy."

"Yeah. Bye Collin."

"Izzy."

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?"

"Andrews. Isadora Andrews."

"It's beautiful. Like you."

"Thanks." I said and then I turned on my heals and walked back home. I knew I looked stupid with a big grin on my face. By the time I got home, my face hurt I smiled so much.

I walked into the kitchen where I could hear Nana. She turned when she noticed me walk in. She looked at me for a minute and then she smiled. She motioned for me to sit down and I did. She followed me and did the same. I didn't know what she wanted but who could blame her for wanting to talk to me. I had randomly came home with a huge smile on my face.

"How was the beach?" She asked.

"Good."

"That's it good?"

"I made a friend."

"Does said friend have a name?" She asked and I knew my face was a thousand shades of red. I could feel the heat burning in my face. But I had longed for talks like this with my mother so I was honest with Nana.

"His name is Collin Epps."

"I know him. He's a good boy. You did good, Isadora."

"Thanks Nana."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Well yeah. He called me beautiful before I left." I said with a girly squeal. Nana laughed but smiled lovingly at me.

"Ok so how about we start dinner now. Poppa should be home from watching the game anytime."

"Sounds good."

I wanted to sing and shout. I was so happy here. I'm finally really happy. It's a welcome change.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short also. This chapter was mainly a filler. The next chapter will be about Collin and Izzy getting to know each other better. She's going to open up to him about somethings lol. I really hope you are enjoying the story. Please Review.**


	4. Collin

**Again I repeat, I do not own Twilight, I do however own Izzy lol. I'm sorry that it's been a little bit since my last update. I'm sorry. Work has been crazy lol. I want to thank you all for adding my story to your alerts and favorates. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. lol. So...Um... Enjoy lol. **

* * *

I woke up kind of early. I yawned, but I got up anyway. I pulled back the covers and went downstairs. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I can't describe to anyone how I feel, because I'm not used to being this happy. It's like the smile on my face in there for good. I think that it has a lot to do with the fact that I don't have to worry about my parents. It's like a huge weight has been lifted. I finished my breakfast and washed my dishes.

I was always worried that they would get a divorce and fight over me. I guess I never thought that they would give me to Nana and Poppa. Which is what they did. Nana got the papers in the mail yesterday. They are my legal guardians. Which is probably better for me. I could hardly ever focus on anything at home with Mom and Dad. I was to busy being worried about them. I could focus on other things here.

I even had my first friend in La Push. His name is Collin. He's dreamy. Great, I am offically like every other teenage girl. How crazy is that? It's not crazy. It's normal. I will only ever admit that in my head. I grabbed some towels and went to take a shower. When the hot water made contact with my cool skin, I began to relax and warm up.

I was meeting Collin at the beach today at 2. I wasn't really nervous. I just hope he's not someone I feel extremely comfortable with. One glimpse into my life and he will go running for the hills. Ok, so probably not. I will prepare myself for the worst and hope for the best.

I got out of the shower, wrapped my hair in one towel and my body in another. I then hurried back to my room. Looking at my closet I sighed. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to pick out and outfit with one try. So I began to pull things out and inspect it carefully. I did pull out my new jeans. They were a light color and they fit me really well. Next was a shirt. I inwardly groaned. This was the hard part. What color shirt? Hell if I know. Nothing seemed right.

Purple didn't seem right. Green, he wouldn't be able to find me. This place is to green for green clothes. Pink, ew. Need I say more about that. Yellow, to bright. Red, not right. I sighed this is stupid. Just then I caught sight of a shirt and did a little happy dance. It was a black long-sleeve t-shirt. On the front of the shirt was a white heart. It was perfect. I laid it next to my jeans on my bed. Now, I know its going to be cold and I know it's lightly raining, so I need a hoddie or something. Just then I remembered the Aeropostale zip up hoddie Mathew got me for my birthday. It would be perfect. Everything was perfect. Gag me now.

I know what your thinking. Oh yes, I do. Why am I worried about what I look like if Collin and I are only friends? Well, to answer your question, because he's hot. I don't want to make a bad impression. Maybe one day it will be more than friendship. I will only admit this to myself of course.

I got dressed and laid my hoddie on the foot of my bed and put my black Ugg boots beside them. They are new. It was an attempt to get me on their good side by my parents. I went to my bag and got out my make-up. I only put on a little eye liner and mascara. Just enough to highlight my eyes. I dried my hair and brushed it until it shined. My dark black hair hung straight to the middle of my back. I moved my bangs to the side and tucked them behind my ear.

When that was done, I put on my peace sign stud earrings. I sighed and walked downstairs. Nana and Poppa were just getting back from Aunt Renaes'. I hadn't seen her or my cousin Jared in years. I smiled at Nana and Poppa before I sat down on the couch, folding my legs under myself.

"How's Aunt Renae?" I asked.

"She's good. She's still working at the hospital in Forks." Poppa told me as he sat down in his favorate chair.

"As the receptionist. Right?"

"Yes." Nana replied.

"How's Jared?"

"He's good. He's working with Sam Uley at the body shop Sam owns. They opened it about a year two years ago with the help from a private benefactor." Poppa said in a proud tone.

"Maybe next time you go see them I'll go with you."

"That would be great." Poppa said with a smile.

"Jason, tell the girl already." Nana said as she went to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Aunt Renae and cousin Jared are coming over for dinner tonight." Poppa said.

"That's great. I haven't seen them since I was 14. They came down to see us for a weekend."

"I know baby girl. So are you going to eat lunch with us or are you going to the beach again?" Nana asked as she came back into the living-room.

"I'm ging to the beach at two. I'm meeting some friends. I'll be back by five to help you with dinner though."

"Ok. If your going to be at the beach at two you better get going." Nana said with a wink.

What? I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost two. Where did the hours go? I quickly got up and ran for the stairs. Once in my room I quickly pulled on my boots and grabbed my hoddie and ran back down the stairs. I was lucky I didn't fall at the pace I was going.

"I'll be back at five. Love you both." I said while pulling my hoddie on and zipping it up. I then ran out rhe door letting it slam shut behind me.

It had only begun to drizzle again when I was half-way to the beach. So, I pulled on my hood and kept walking. When my feet hit the pebbles of First Beach, I could no longer feel the cold rain hit me. I looked up and noticed Collin stand to the side. He had a large black umbrella, holding it above the both of us. We both stopped walking and smiled at one another.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Collin said back and his smile grew and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"So, shall we go have a seat?"

"Sounds good." Collin replied.

We walked over to where we met yesterday. I sat down on a driftwood log. It was a little damp ut at least the tree over us was blocking the rain. Collin sat down beside me and closed the umbrella. He smiled at me and then looked out at the waves. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, what do you say we play 20 question?" He asked. He kept his eyes locked on the waves.

"Ok, sounds interesting." I told him showing off my evil smile as he looked back at me.

"Ok, favorite color?" Collin asked. Ok, he's starting simple.

"Purple. Your's?"

"Blue" He answered automatically. He was looking at me with this adorable little grin on his face. He is so hot.

"Blues a pretty color." I stated simply.

"Yep. When's your birthday?" Collin asked.

"March 5th. Yours?"

"April 18th." I committed that to memory. I might need to know that later.

"So what's your favorate band?" Collin asked. That's a hard question to answer for me. So I was honest.

"I can't pick just one. Picking one band is just insane. I mean music is amazing. So you shouldn't just choose one band and ignore all the rest. There are to many good songs in this world to choose just one group." I said a bit passionately and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have a top five?"

"I do, but keep in mind that I like some song but not the band behind them in general. Then again there are some bands that I love everything they do."

"I understand trust me."

"Ok, so my list goes something like this: Paramore, Pantera, Panic at the Disco, Daughtry, and ACDC. But ther are so many more. I'm sorry I just really love music."

"Trust me, I get it. I love music too. Two of my favorite bands are on your list." He said. I studied him for a minute.

"Daughtry and ACDC?" I asked.

"Yes, I like some stuff by Paramore like 'When It Rains'. I also like some Pantera." He told me with a smile.

"Some Pantera?" I asked. This was the big question.

"Yeah. Ok, like, 'Chemetary Gates', 'The Badge', 'Cowboys from Hell', and a few others."

"My favorate song is 'Cemetary Gates." I told him honestly.

"I really like that song too."

"Ok, Collin, next question." I said and he laughed. Then he launched into a round of questions.

"Favorate flower?"

"Daises. Before you ask I hate roses."

"Ok, good to know. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. I have a brother. He's 22. His name is Mathew."

"Do you get along really well?" He asked. I directed my gaze toward the ocean. There really was no way of talking about Mathew without telling him about my parents. You know what fuck it. If we are going to be friends hes going to need to know this stuff just in case my parents cause me to have a break down.

"Yes. We are very close."

"Good."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"So why did you move here?" Collin asked.

Well shit. I thought I would at least have a few more questions so that I could prepare. Guess not. This is the question I didn't really want to answer. The truth was my parents sent me here to live with my grandparents because they needed time alone. A years worth. They didn't want custody of me. They gave me to my grandparents. Who gives their own child away? My parents that's who.

"Next question." I couldn't do this. I couldn't answer this question.

"Izzy. You can tell me anything." Collin said as he put a hand under my chin and lifted my face so we were looking each other in the eye. "You can trust me." And before I knew what I was doing I was telling him.

"My parents gave me to my grandparents." I told him honestly. He dropped my chin and I automatically looked out at the waves as they crashed on to the rocks.

"What?" Collin asked in a soft voice. He understood what I said he just wanted to know why.

"Ok, let me explain." I said and he nodded. "Ok, so from the time I was 2 my parents have done nothing but fight. My brother and I are so close because he had to take care of me. He fed me, gave me a bath and put me to bed. He taught me how to take care of myself. He thought that if they didn't have to worry about me they would stop fighting." I paused to smile. Mathew was a fixer, he always tried to fix things at first. After a while he would give up though.

"It just kept getting worse though, and last year he couldn't take it anymore. He came here for a week and then went to Seattle and started college. I'm so proud of him. We talk everyday. But when he moved out everything just got worse." I paused to take a deep breath. A tear rolled down my cheek but I let it fall. "They started to fight over everything. The television, dinner, the bathroom, laundry, everything. Well everything but me. It was like I didn't matter. Then one day they told me I was moving in with my Nana and Poppa. Then the papers came in the mail yesterday. My grandparents have custody of me. My parents didn't want me." By the time I was down talking I had cried some of the hurt feelings out. I felt better. It felt good to talk to someone.

"I'm sorry, Izzy." Collin whispered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. It relaxed me. _Whoa..._

"Collin, I didn't tell you that so you would feel sorry for me, so please don't. I just needed to talk about it I guess. I needed a friend."

"Hey anytime you need to talk I'm here for you." He told me. There was so much honesty in his voice I couldn't deny what he was saying.

"Thanks. That goes the other way, ya know." I told him with a small smile.

"Thanks Izzy." He said with a wide smile. "What time is it?" He asked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and almost had a stroke.

"Oh shit. It's 4:45. I have to go Collin. I'm so sorry. I have to help with dinner." I grabed his hand and pulled keys out of my jacket pocket. There was always a sharpie on it. I wrote my number on his palm with a simple message. _Call me later._ I dropped his hand and tucked my keys back in my pocket.

"I will. Hurry, you don't wanna get in trouble." He said with a laugh. It was forced I could tell. I just brushed it off though. I didn't have time to worry about it.

"Talk to you later Collin. Bye." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran back to my house. Today was great.

* * *

**I know the ending is a little to be desired but I didn't want to give anymore away about the next chapter than I already have lol. Please Review. I would really like to know what you all think about how the story is going so far. Thanks **


	5. Dinner and the Diner?

**I do not own twilight. I wish. I do own Izzy. yay lol. I really hope you all like this chapter. I tried to make it longer and add as much information as possible. You may find out a lot in this chapter who knows. It might make you want more. I hope so. Btw sorry its been so long since I last updated.**

* * *

Nana was putting the finishing touches on dinner while I went to set the dinning room table. My Aunt Renae and cousin Jared would be here in like five minutes. I was nervous I haven't seen them since I was 14. Nana said Jared hasn't changed much in three years. She said he's still big and buff. For some reason though I couldn't remember him very well. I didn't spend much time with him when they came down to visit us for a weekend. I spent a lot of time with my mom and Aunt Renae. That weekend it was kind of like the girls went one way and the boys went the other. I was also very excited to see them.

I was putting the glasses of water down by each place setting when I heard the front door open. I finished my task as fast as I could and headed towards the living-room. I leaned against the entrance to the dinning-room and watched the scene before me with a smile on my face. Poppa was laughing at something and Nana had Aunt Renae in her arms, giving her a huge hug. I looked at Aunt Renae and Jared for a minute. I do not remember Jared being that big. He was tall, I thought Collin was tall but Jared had at least a good four inches on him. How is that possible? He also had muscles beyond anything I thought possible. The more I looked at him the more he kind of reminded me of Collin. They could be brothers. I shook my head and focused on Aunt Renae. She looked just how I remember. Her long black hair was pulled up in a pony and she had on a simple pair of jeans and blue sweater. She was pretty, I always thought that. Jared and her matched. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Look who is hiding in the corner?" Nana said as she drew their attention to me.

"I'm not hiding I'm just watching you guys. It makes me glad I'm here." I said. The last part coming out a little shakie.

"Would you look at that Jared. Our little Izby has grown up so much." Aunt Renae said with a little sob.

"Aunt Renae I haven't changed much in three years. You haven't either. How old are you now 29?"

"Oh very funny, Isadora. Get over here and hug me." She laughed.

I walked over and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She followed my lead and hugged me tight to her chest. It was a very motherly hug. My mother never hugged me like this. Not even when I was leaving to move here. I pulled back and smiled at my aunt. If I didn't I knew I would cry. I was then pulled into a pair of very warm, very strong arms. I realized it was Jared. His body temperature was just as warm as Collins. I decided not to comment on that. I hugged him back.

"God, Jar-bear, steroids much." I said with a laugh.

"You were always the funny one, Izby."

"Yeah yeah and you were always the big ugly one."

"Very funny. I happen to think I'm very handsome." He said in a thoughtful tone.

"In your dreams boy." Poppa said and it made us all laugh.

"Dinners ready how bout we all meet in the dinning room and have some food." Nana stated. We followed her in.

We all took our seats then. Poppa sat next to Nana, who sat next to Jared, who sat next to me, and I sat down beside Aunt Renae who was on Poppa's other side. I smiled at my family. This was wonderful. I loved being able to sit at the table for dinner with every chair full. Nana cut the roast and put pieces on everyones plate, I noticed the piece she gave Jared was bigger than everyones. But I didn't comment, he was huge now so I guess he would eat more than the rest of us. Makes sense right.

"So what have you been up to since you have been here Isadora?" Aunt Renae asked before she takes a small bite of her food.

"Not much." I said. I'm not sure if I want to tell them about Collin or not.

"She's been to the beach." Poppa said. Nana looked at me and winked, which made me giggle. I looked down at my plate. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I giggling?

"What's with the giggling Izby?" Jared asked. Oh, shit. It's better if I play dumb. Why? Well because Jared is glaring that's why. He's over protective just like Mathew.

"What giggling?" I asked innocently.

"So, who did you meet at the beach? Because that's the only thing I can think of that would make you giggle like that." Aunt Renae wasn't going to let it go.

"What?" I asked. My last attempt to get out of telling them anything. So what if I made a new friend. So what if he's the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. So what if I spent hours with him today. This isn't any of their business.

"Isadora Marie." I'm fucked.

"Ok, fine. I made a friend."

"Does this 'friend' have a name?" Jared asked.

"Maybe." I say only to Jared. Nana however thinks she's helping when she turns to tell them what I have told her about Collin. Traitor.

"It's Collin. Jared you know him. He hangs out with you and the rest of the boys." Nana told him with a pointed look. I don't understand that look.

"Your the girl he met at the beach?" Jared asked and almost choked on his food. Which would have been funny if he wasn't extremely pissed. What the hell?

"I met him at the beach yes. We are just friends." I tell him honestly. Jared looks like he's shaking a little.

"Yeah right." Jared mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked as I gritted my teeth. I'm getting pissed now.

"Guys can't be friends with girls with out wanting something." Jared growls. "And I'll be damned if he gets that from you."

I'm hurt and pissed. I want to rip Jared's face off. I want to punch him in the face and tell him Collin doesn't want anything from me. But I don't know that. I feel like he doesn't but we don't know each other that well. But I'm not going to let Jared tell me I can't be friends with him. The only people who can do that is Poppa and Nana. I know they wont do that, Nana and Poppa rave about Collin, Jared, and the rest of the boys around here. I take a deep breath but I know it does nothing to help calm me down.

"Jared, I don't need your permission to be friends with him." I said. I take another deep breath. I can feel the tears start to build in my eyes. I don't want to cry, I'm not weak. In this moment though I know I'm about to say something that hurts me to the core. I feel the pain build in my chest. "I left all of my friends in Kentucky. He's nice to me and he listens when I talk. What the hell Jared? I can't take this fighting. I'm here to get away from yelling and screaming. I guess it is my fault my parents are always fighting. Every where I go I bring out the worst in people." By the time I'm done talking I'm crying so hard I can hardly catch my breath. "Excuse me." I mumble and run for the stairs.

I can hear them calling my name. I don't respond though. I can feel the tears stream down my face and I'm blinded by them but I make it to my room and throw myself on my bed. I can't believe this day is going to end like this. I don't get why he acted the way he did. I get it he wants to look out for me, but I'm 17 years old. I can make some decisions on my own. I continue to cry. I don't know what happened downstairs. I can't believe I did that. This thought only makes me cry harder.

"Why do I always fuck shit up?" I whisper to myself. I hear a knock on my door. Thinking it's Nana I mumble a low "Come in". It's not Nana that walks through the door though it's Jared. I cry a little harder then, thinking about how I acted.

"Shhh. Izby please don't cry. I didn't mean to get mad, it's just that I don't want any guy trying to take advantage of my baby cousin." He sighs. I have stopped crying now. "I know Collin would never do that. It's just I don't know. I guess I'm just being overprotective."

"You could have handled it a little better. Collin and I are just friends. Why would he ever be interested in me? I'm fucked up." I mumble the parts about Collin. Jared hears anyway though.

"Whatever. You are not. Will you take a walk with me? We can catch up. We can go to the diner. I'll buy you a milk shake." He's sticking out his bottom lip as he's trying to will me to say yes. Which works I'm a push over when it comes to my cousin.

"Fine." I say as I laugh at him. "But I'm driving."

"That's fine as long as I get to drive your truck on the way home. I like your truck."

"Who doesn't? I might have to bring it to the garage one day this week because it's making a funny noise. As good as I am with keeping it up, I'm not good with keeping it in tune."

"I'll come over with a few of the guys tomorrow and we can take a look at it. I don't want you to have to walk to school."

"Sounds good, Jar-bear."

"Ok, lets go I want something sweet." He says and I laugh as I get up and pull my shoes on and grab my hoodie. Then pull my keys off the dresser. My truck is my baby. I just hope they can fix that damn noise.

We walk straight from my room to my truck. I get behind the wheel and start the truck up. The noise doesn't start until Jared gets in the truck. He looks at me and then cocks his head to the side. I put on my seat belt and turn around in the drive. I look at Jared and he motions for me to go right. I follow his instructions and pull into a parking spot at the diner. We are still on the reservation. It's a small diner but it looks homey and comfortable. Jared gets out of the truck and I follow him in to the diner. He grabs a girls hand and kisses her before he lets go and she turns away with her face flushed as some one in a booth motions for her to come over.

"What the hell was that?" I asked when we slide into a booth in the back of the diner.

"That's Kim." Jared says.

"Ok, that tells me nothing."

"Nana hasn't told you?" He asked and I sake my head no. "Oh. Ok, Kim is my fiance. We're getting married in about 6 months." His whole face lights up when he talks about her. I look for her then and I find her. She's pouring coffee into a cup for an older man. My first thought is she's pretty. Then I look harder and I'm struck by how beautiful she is. She has dark copper colored skin, her hair is long and straight and the color of a crow. She's a natural beauty and those are the best kind.

"Tell me about her."

"She's absolutely wonderful. Everything I could ever ask for in a woman and so much more. She is the reason I live and breathe. She's perfect. She's perfect for me." He says and I can tell this is all he is going to say about her. I smile, he seems so happy that i don't press him for more information about her.

"That's great. When can I officially meet the woman who has stole my cousins heart?"

"When she comes over to take our order."

"That's why you wanted to come here. Not that I blame you she's a beautiful woman."

"She's mine."

"I like dudes Jared." I state simply.

"I know. Why else would you hang out with Collin." He states the last part doesn't ask and I can tell he's teasing but I can't help the angry blush that tints my face.

"We are just friends!" I growl at him. He puts his hands up in surrender and laughs at how angry I got in just a short time.

"Kim." He breathes. I turn my attention to the woman that walks up to the table. "Kim this is my little cousin Izby." He says as he introduces us. I smile at her and she gives a shy one in return.

"So your Isadora? Jared has told me a lot about you." She says in a low voice.

"You can call me Izzy. Izby is the nickname Jared gave me when I was a baby. It's really nice to meet you Kim."

"You too. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything." I tell her I'm a little nervous but I don't let it show.

"Where did you mother get your name?" She asks and I laugh. I love this question.

"Its Greek. It means gift to the moon. My father's mother was Greek. My mother fell in love with that name and when she got pregnant with me she decided to name me that." I tell her honestly.

"Really?" She asks as she sits down beside Jared. He raises his eyebrow at her. "Emily is giving me a break so that I can get to know your favorite cousin." She tells him and he pulls her close to his side.

"Yes. I used to hate my name and then Nana told me the story of how my mother decided to name me that. My Nana also told me a story about how she thought it was perfect with my being half Quiluete." I tell her.

"Will you tell us the story?'' Came a voice from behind me. I turned and almost gasped as I seen the woman standing there. Not because of the scars on her face but because she was beautiful even with them on her face. I nodded and she sat down. "I have heard a lot about you Izzy. From Jared and from Collin. I'm Emily by the way." She said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at her I would come back to why Collin was talking about me later. I realize this is Sam's wife. Sam is Jared's boss.

"It's a long story." I tell them.

"Don't worry I flipped on the closed sign. We have time." Emily insists.

"Ok. My mother and father sent my brother and I to stay with my Nana and Poppa. I didn't want to come, but I missed my grandparents. I was walking downstairs to get a snack and Nana called out to me. 'Isadora get in here please' I hated my name. I never told Nana that though she has never called me anything but Isadora. This day however I hated it even more. Mathew my brother, he got to go with Poppa to visit Billy Black and I didn't get to go and I was not happy. I loved Rachel and Rebecca they were always eager to take me with them and teach me things. I didn't get to spend much time with though which is why I was pissed. I was fuming when I came into the living-room and I told my Nana I hated everything. Of course being 7 didn't help." I pause and they all laugh. I have to say I laugh along with them.

"She asked me if I wanted to hear a story and I said sure why not. She began telling me about the legeands off our people. I still hold these storys close to my heart. They are so wonderful. I told her this and she said 'Do you know why I love your name' of course I said no. She told me that it was because one day I would be a gift to the moon." I smile at that. "When I asked her what she ment she smiled. She told me, that when I was ready the spirits would send me to someone who was the moon to my sun.

"That I would be his gift to the moon. That no matter what life brought me, he would be there to help me through what was coming and what had already destroyed a piece of me. I didn't understand it then. I do now. I know she was talking about my soul mate. She ment that no matter where I was or what I was doing that the spirits would lead me to him. I believe in my heart that moving here was the first step to that. I don't know about my being his gift and him being my moon. I do however like the sound of that. Like we complete each other. It's nice to think that one day I might just live up to my name." I told them. I look at Kim and she has a tear in her eye but she's smiling, Jared is too. Emily is smiling and looks at me like I have just told her she has won the lottery.

"That's beautiful Isadora. I'm sorry but I won't be able to call you Izzy anymore not after hearing that story." Emily says with a smile.

"It's alright Emily. I learned to love my name after that. To think that I could find my soul mate is something that I still think about. Then again isn't it what every girl thinks about."

"Yes. You however dear most definitely will if you haven't already."

"Thanks Emily."

"Anytime you need anything even if it's just to talk you can find me here. If i'm not hear make Jared bring you to my house. It's always open to you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Kim get these two something before the boys get here and eat everything." Emily says with a laugh as she walks away.

"So what do you two want?" Kim asks us as she stands.

"Kimmy, you know what I want."

"What do you want to eat Jared as in food?" She asks in a very direct tone, he looks shocked for a second. I realize she must not talk to him like this very often. This causes me to laugh because I know he ment something dirty with what he said. "You know what i'll just bring you some cake. Izzy what about you dear?"

"Cake sounds good. Really good." Mmm cake. Is my only thought as I hear the door to the diner open. I'm instantly hit with lots of loud booming laughter. Kim walks away and I turn back to Jared.

"Jared your a perv." I state simply.

"What Kim is sexy."

"Eww. Jar-bear don't go there." I tell him as I scrunch my face up in disgust.

"Sorry Izby." He says with laughter in his eyes. His statement is followed by a very loud "Jared."

"What's up?"

"Hey Paul. Where's Rachel?" Jared asked the guy standing beside our booth. He looked a lot like Jared and Collin. Tall and musculer.

"She'll be here in a minute. Who's this?" He looked like one of those guys you would assume is cocky.

"This is my little cousin Izzy." Jared said as the guy sat down beside Jared at our booth. Emily came up to us then and placed our food in front of us. She placed a large and I mean large piece of cake in front of Jared and a normal sized piece in front of me.

"I hope you like this Isadora." Emily said as she walked away. I just smiled at her.

"Wait your Isadora? The girl Collin can't stop talking about?" Paul asked. He had a look of shock on his face. My face however turned beet red. Great.

"Yep." Jared said through his teeth.

"Jar-bear, can we not talk about Collin since I know your not happy that we are friends."

"Sure but he just walked through the door."

"What?" I asked as I turned to see Collin walking over to Emily. He hugged her and then spotted us. He looked confused as he made his way over to us.

"Hi Izzy." He said a little tightly.

"Hi Collin. How are you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Confused. May I join you?"

"No." Jared said. Well he more growled it then said it.

"Yes." I said with a pointed look at Jared.

Collin sat down beside me but kept his distance and I was thankful for that. I don't want him and Jared to fight and I'm afraid that is exactly what is going to happen. I smile and Collin and the smile I get in return is bright and happy. I wink at him and then take the first bite of my cake. I swear I'm in heaven.

"So Collin, this is Jared's baby cousin." Paul says and I see Collin's reaction to this news.

He visably tenses, he balls his fists tightly. He turns to look at me and I feel like I'm in trouble but that's just stupid. "Why didn't you tell me Izzy?"

"I didn't think it was important. I didn't even know you two knew each other until my Nana told me over dinner. Which I walked out on." I say in a very angry voice. I didn't even know I was mad until I opened my mouth to speak.

"Wow. She has a little temper." Paul said as a girl walked up and he pulled her onto his lap.

"This is complete bullshit. I'm not on trial here. Were are friends Collin. I don't have to tell you anything. I sure as hell didn't have to tell you that Jared is my big cousin. That shouldn't matter with if we are friends or not. And Jared you have no right to get pissy if I want to be friends with Collin. Why does everyone need to always make me ruin things?" I want to storm off but I can't get out of the booth because Collin is sitting in my way. I huff and look at the girl that is sitting on Paul's lap. I decided to talk to her instead.

"Hi. I'm Isadora Anderws." I stick my hand out towards her.

"You little Isadora? I'm Rachel, Rachel Black." She says and I feel like I've been hit with a brick. I search my memory and sure enough that's Rachel.

"Oh my God. I forgot how small La Push Is." I say with a laugh.

"Collin move I want to talk to Izzy." Rachel demands and he does what she say but pulls a chair up to our booth and turns it around so he can sit on it backwards.

"How are you?" I ask her. I was a lot younger than Rachel but she always talked to me. We shared a common interest: books.

"I'm great. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm ok. Now that I'm here. I'm doing a lot better."

"That's good. Mrs. Marks said you parents were going through somethings and they sent you to live here so that you would have something calm." She says and I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yeah something like that."

"Well it's good that you moved here. Your just gonna love La Push. I can just tell." She says and she looks between me and Collin. I don't get that but I won't press it. For now. "So how is your brother?" She asks and I swear I hear Paul growl. I look at him but just roll my eyes.

"He's ok. He is going to college in Seattle. He's dating some punck chick. He says she just gets him or something. Mathew is a complete moron." I tell her and she laughs and so does everyone at the table even Paul and Collin. I smile at Collin just a little. I like his laugh.

"Yeah, I remember. He used to ask Rebecca out all the time. I remember one time he tried to give her flowers." She has to stop talking because she is laughing to hard so I finish the story for her.

"She beat that boy with thoses flowers so hard he cried on the walk back to Nana's." Now I'm laughing so hard I can't stop the tears that roll down my face. "Oh my God, Nana called him a stupid pud. She told him she should understand that a young lady that Billy raised wouldn't want anything to do with a crazy boy like him."

"She said that." Rachel asks through her laughter.

"Yeah." I try to spit out through my laughing.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked her."

"She tells it like it is."

"She sure does. Nana doesn't hold anything back." Jared said as he starts laughing again.

"Where is this new girl!" A loud voice boomed through the small diner.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Who does the last line in the chapter belong to? Review and take a guess. If you get it right I'll tell you and give you a little sneak peak into the next chapter.**

**Ps: Please Review. I live on reviews. I really do guys come one hit that lovely button! lol**

**Love Sunshine829**


	6. Sam, Annabell and Fuel Pumps Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Izzy! I am so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Work has been crazy. I really hope you like this chapter. I wanted to give you some more iformation about Izzy, so here it is.**

* * *

I can't seem to put a word with the man who is currently walking towards our booth. He's big a lot bigger than Jared and Collin. He has on a pair of rough looking shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He's intimidating that's for sure, but I didn't feel scared as he stopped in front of our booth.

"Emily call you?" Jared asked the man. So this is Emily's husband. This is Sam, also Jared's boss.

"No, I had a vision." Sam replied. I have a feeling I'm going to like Sam. I like his use of sarcasum.

"So your the one and only Sam Uley. My grandfather talks of you fondly." I tell him with a smile. Poppa does. It's Sam this and Sam that. He's just a good young man and blah blah blah. I feel like I know him personally from all the things he says about Sam.

"And I take it your the one and only Isadora Andrews. Jason and Nina Marks, favorite granddaughter." He replied. I laughed.

"I'm their only granddaughter."

"Which is why your their favorite." Jared said with a sly smile.

"Jar-bear, I would be their favorite even if I had a wang." I said simply which caused many things to happen. Sam covered his face with his hands as he tried to keep his laughs from escaping. Rachel threw her head back as she laughed and Paul followed her soon after with his loud chuckles. Jared how ever stopped and looked at me like I was crazy and Collin well Collin had a proud look on his face. I started to laugh because Jared's face was priceless.

"What?" Jared asked.

"What? I know you know what I mean when I say wang Jared. Your not dumb don't act like you are."

"Wang is not a word that should be coming out of your mouth." Jared said as if I should know this already. "It's not very lady like."

"I'm a girl, I never claimed to be lady like."

"You. I. Nana." The last word was a threat. It had no meaning though.

"Nana?" I asked and he nodded. He had a very satisfied look on his face. "She taught me the word. She doesn't like to say penis." I said as I rolled my eyes. This caused Jared to spit water out of his mouth and all over me. "Eww Jared."

"It's your fault."

"Just for that. Your not allowed around Annabell."

"What?"

"Who's Annabell?" Sam asked with a very stern look.

"My truck." I stated simply.

"I have to be around it brat, I have to look at it tomorrow I think you need a new fuel filter."

"I shouldn't need a new one yet I just replaced it a few days ago. Do you think it could be the fuel pump?"

"Possibly but I won't know for sure until I look at it. How did it do on the drive up here?"

"I don't know I didn't drive. Mathew drove the whole way."

"Well call him and ask him. Now." Jared said and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

"No. He's with his lady right now and I do not want to know what they are doing." I said as I scrunched my face up in disgust. This caused everyone to laugh including me.

"So, what's this girl like?" Jared asked.

"I really have no idea. I haven't met her yet. Mathew talks about her but not all the time like I guess I just thought that he would tell me all about her as soon as he realized he loves her. But then again I don't think anyone wants to talk to their little sister about that girls."

"Yeah he probably doesn't want to hurt your innocent ears." Paul joked. I gave him a pointed look.

"Just because I haven't been stupid, and just because my eyes are innocent doesn't mean my ears are. My friends back home are anything but innocent." I said.

"Which reminds me, Nana said something about your friend Shanna. Something about her boyfriend." Jared said.

"What do you want to know Jared just ask it. I'll tell you the truth." I told him. And I would tell him the truth to any question he asked as long as it wasn't about Collin.

"Well what's going on with it?"

"Well, Shanna found out she was pregnant last summer and she told Brian. That was his name. He told her to fuck off. That he didn't want her or her bastard child. She came to the house freaking out. She didn't want to tell her parents because she knew her father would go off. Well I got her in my truck and we went to Brian's house. He was sitting outside with his friends. I was fuming I was so pissed. I got out of the car and Shanna followed me. He got up and told us to leave. Shanna looked at him and said we need to talk. Well he pushed her." I stopped to compose myself. Emily and Kim had walked over when I started my story and were listening just as intently as everyone else.

"That went all through me. You don't push a girl let alone a girl that's caring your child. So I pushed him back from her. He went to push me and I kind of hit him with a right hook. He stopped the physical shit after that. He again told us to leave. I told him to be a man and help Shanna do the right thing. She had already decided to keep it. He told her that he didn't want anything to do with her. When he said it in front of me I kind of lost it. I don't know how but I had got him to the ground and was pretty much kicking his ass. It took both of his friends to pull me away from him."

"So what about Shanna? What's the end to your story?"

"Shanna's fine. She had the baby in February. She named her Grace Marie. I'm her god mother. I was there with Shanna every step of the way. I was her birthing coach. Brian doesn't have anything to do with Shanna or Grace. He doesn't help her out but his parents are very invoved in Grace's life. They help Shanna when ever she needs anything for Grace. Which is hardly ever. Shanna does everything she can to be a good mother and she is."

"So why are you innocent?" Paul asked and Rachel slapped him. I just laughed.

"One, I'm not stupid. Two, I'm not ready for the consequences. And three, it should mean something. It shouldn't be meaningless sex thats just not right. Maybe you would have to be a girl to understand."

"So you want to be in love first." Emily stated. I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Isn't that the way it's suppose to be?"

"No, your suppose to be 80." Jared said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Kim's not 80 and I know you two are not virgins." I said and Kim blushed and Jared's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed several times. He reminded me of a fish.

"Isadora Marie Andrews." Jared kind of growled.

"Jared Phillip Marks. You can not be a hypocrite."

"I'm not."

"Do you love Kim?"

"Yes."

"Will you always remember the first time you two you know?"

"Yes. But that's not the point." Jared countered.

"Yes it is. Jared don't you see. If Izzy found something like we have wouldn't you want her to be open to it." Kim spoke up and Jared looked at her in awe.

"Well yeah. But Kim she's 17 years old." Jared tried.

"Yes she is Jared, But so were we."

"Jared man just let it go." Paul said and Collin nodded along with Sam to Pauls statement.

"Collin you stay out of it."

"Ok, that's enough. I mean it. Jared you need to get something straight right now. I will live my life the way I want to. If I want to spend time hanging out with Collin I will. Hell if I want to break dance in my closet I will. I want to be a teenager. I haven't been able to be a teen ever. My parents weren't around enough so I grew up pretty fast and right thanks to Mathew. But now I have a chance at being a teenager. Please don't take that away from me." I said and he looked at me and gave me a sad half smile.

"Ok brat. This doesn't mean that I'm going to be any less protective." Jared warned.

"I wouldn't dream of you being any other way." I said as I smiled at him.

"So, bout Annabell..."

* * *

I will admit that there were some tense moments at the diner last night. There weren't many and I was thankful of that. Jared could be very protective and I realized that I shouldn't let it get to me so I was determined not to let it. Paul and Rachel were hilarious. Emily and Sam were sweet and sarcastic. Kim was awesome. She could be a little quiet but when she talked it was worth listening to. Then there was Collin. He didn't offer a lot to start a new conversation when one died down, but he did talk to me a lot. I guess he was trying not to step on Jared's toes. I can understand that.

I sighed and got out of bed and took a shower I set my alarm this morning so that I would be up and ready when the boys got here to work on my truck. I wanted to look nice. Why you ask. Well because Collin is driving Sam over so that they can help Jared work on my truck. From what I understand Paul is coming with Jared and Brady is coming with Sam and Collin. Brady is another guy that hangs out with Jared and Collin. He just so happens to be Collin's best friend.

I wasn't really nervous. I was just hoping that I wouldn't make the guys feel bad that I knew more about cars then they do. I mean I didn't know much. I just know how to keep one up and makes and models. I love to learn so I was excited to watch and learn maybe one thing I didn't know. I got out of the shower and dressed quickly in a pair of black yoga pants and a white long sleeved t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable just in case I had to help them with anything. I doubt I will have to but who knows.

I quickly applied a little eye liner and mascara. I wanted to look cute and comfortable and I happen to think that I got it. I laughed at myself as I walked down the stairs. I could smell the french toast as I walked into the kitchen. I knew Nana was cooking for all the boys that would be over in like 2 minutes. Where had that hour gone? I then heard a knock at the door.

I walked over and opened the door and standing there where all the boys. One I didn't know so I just assumed it was Brady. I stepped out of the way and they all came in, in a single file line. Weird.

"Jared, you could have just came in." I stated as I sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes when he shrugged. I guess it was to early for him. Collin however looked bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good morning fellas." I said in a chipper voice.

"Some one is a morning person." Brady mumbled.

"Well it's nice to meet you to." Can you hear the sarcasm?

"Sorry. I'm Brady."

"I figured." I replied as my phone went off. I pulled it from my lap. The boys were looking at me funny as 'Summer of 69' was playing. I opened the message. It was from a number I didn't know.

**Don't pay attention to him. He's crabby in the mornings. Sorry Izzy. But if it helps you look beautiful today -Collin**

**It's ok. Thank you. At least you look awake. Very cute by the way :P -Izzy**

"What?" I asked them.

"You like Brian Adams?" Sam asked. Shock was clear on his face.

"Yes. If you don't that's horrible."

"Aren't you to young to like Brian Adams?" Sam asked.

"Heck no."

"Awesome."

We all began eating then. I was starving. I ate two pieces of french toast and then I was full. I drank a glass of orange juice as I waited for the boys to finish their breakfast. When they were done we moved to my truck. However when I got to the porch Jared had moved to his truck to get his tools and Collin moved to his truck to do the same. I stood on the porch with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. I got my feet to move and I stood in front of Collins truck and ran a finger over the glossy sky blue paint.

"Do you like my truck?" Collin asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yes. It's a 1989 Chevy Silverado." I stated simply. "Whats not like to love." I said.

"Wait. You know trucks?" Brady asked. Jared and Sam had wandered over to us and I looked at Jared. He had a smirk on his face.

"Not only do I know trucks Brady, but I know cars and motorcycles."

"Really?" Brady asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Ok, come here." He said as he walked to the back of Collin's truck. He pulled the tarp back to reveal a motorcycle. It looked like a pile of junk at first but the more I looked at the more I knew what it was. "What is it?"

"Well, It used to be a Yamaha YBR 250. What did you do to it?" The last part I asked horrified.

"What?" Brady asked.

"You killed it."

"Dude, the girl knows her stuff if she can tell you what this peice of crap is." Paul said to Brady.

"Do not call this bike a piece of crap. With a lot of work it could be good as new. It's not gonna be cheap though. It looks like you need new handle bars, head light, and well shocks." I said.

"Marry me." Collin said from behind me. I laughed as I turned around.

"Well that all depends on who's bike this is." I said with a sly smile.

"Well I guess it's my lucky day. I saved it from the junk yard." Collin said as he laughed.

"Still not gonna happen." I said as I laughed my way to my truck. Collin stuck his tounge out at me. Then we both lauged together.

"So let's get started shall we." Jared said as he lifted the hood of my truck.

"What all are we doing to her?" I asked.

"Well we are going to change the spark plugs and wires. Then we are going to change the oil and oil filter, then the fuel filter. Hopefully we won't have to change the fuel pump because that would be a bitch." Jared told me.

"Cool. I think I'll watch you guys work because I already know how to do that stuff." I said.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to slam the hood on your hand again." Jared said while laughing.

"I was 8 Jared."

"You have been working on cars since you were 8?" Paul asked.

"Well yeah. I tagged along every where my brother Mathew went. That's how I learned about this stuff."

"What's your favorite kind of car?" Collin asked as he handed Jared a box.

"Definitely the 1969 GTO."

"Nice." Collin said.

"What about you?"

"I would have to say, the 1967 Camaro."

"Now that is a sexy car."

"Yes it is. Why did you buy your S-10?"

"I wanted a truck and when I seen Annabell at the junk yard I had to have her. She had been wrecked. She was also an ugly ass yellow color. Mathew and I took 2 months and got her to look like that. It took us another 2 months to get her to run but we did it. It wasn't cheap. I know I could have asked my parents to help with the cost but I wanted it to be mine. I wanted to have my money in it. So that summer I worked 2 jobs. I worked mornings at the library and nights at the grocery store. I brought home maybe 7 hundred dollars a week and every penny for those four months went into that truck right there. It was like 6 hundred to have her painted because a friend of Mathews' just charged us for the paint."

"Now it makes sense why you love that truck so much."

"She's my baby."

"She's your Betty."

"Betty?" I asked.

"That's my truck's name." Collin replied and I swear I saw him blush.

"I like your truck almost as much as I like you." I said and them felt my own face turn red. Oh well i had told him the truth and I sure as hell wasn't going to take it back.

"I like you too, Izzy. A lot."

* * *

**Please review. The next chapter will be of Izzy's first day of school on the rez. Again hit that review button they are the only things that keep me going right now lol.**


	7. Heaven or Hell?

**I am so sorry that this has taken forever to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. I have been really busy lately and I am so very sorry. I do not own twilight. Please read and review!**

* * *

I find myself falling for Collin Epps. I don't know how or why for that matter. I just am. It might have something to do with the fact that we have things in common and he's really easy to talk to. He puts up with my teasing and even teases me back. He doesn't seem bothered by the fact that I don't talk about my life back in Kentucky besides my friends. I really don't talk about them that often either though. I haven't really opened up but the one time on the beach with Collin. He didn't judge me and I have the feeling he never would.

I haven't even known him for a week and yet I'm falling. I learned a lot of things about Collin in the last few days. He is absolutly adorable, and hot. He has a beautiful mind and a big heart. Did I mention hot? Looks don't really matter to me. I would still be falling for Collin if he looked like he should wear a bag over his head. I was much more interested in his mind and his heart. He was a good person.

Even though Jared was hateful towards him at times, he was still amazingly nice. Even when I wasn't. I will admit that I may have told Jared to leave Collin alone. It may have came out of my mouth a little more like 'Jared, leave Collin the fuck alone or I'll key your truck' or something like that. Jared grumbled but only under his breath. Brady had high fived me after that. Brady and I didn't talk much unless it was about bikes or cars. At least I was making some progress with Collin's best friend.

Collin didn't talk much about his family. Come to think of it the only thing he said was that his mom was really sweet and understanding. I wasn't going to push him to talk about anything if he didn't want to. I had a feeling though that he would open up to me in his own time. Kind of like I would to him. So if I wasn't going to open up, I shouldn't expect him to. Today however I needed him.

Today is my first day at The Quiluete School here on the rezervation. I was a little excited but mostly nervous. Collin said he and Brady would show me around. That would be interesting and very helpful. I was excited because I got my class schedule a few days before and yesturday Collin, Brady and I went over it. I had all my classes with either both or one of them. So at least I would be with someone I knew, which is a good thing. At least I would have someone to talk to.

I didn't know how the other students would treat me. I mean the only people I had met or even tried to get to know where Collin and Jared's friends. Kim and I were getting close we talked on the phone a few times. She's really sweet and Jared listens to Kim more than he does anyone else. Which is good I guess. I mean at least she will be able to get him in line when they are finally married. Kim and I also talked a lot about wedding plans. She is in the middle of planning and she needed a little help so I talked to her about colors that I thought looked good together.

Emily and I were also getting close. She came by the house a few times yesturday. She brought the guys food and she talked to me about La Push and some places I should go. She thought I might like the cliffs but told me not to go alone. Emily is very motherly and it's kind of nice. I mean she thinks of the boys as family because they are around all the time. She said she has to be like a mother to them because sometimes they get loud and they horse play and she has to bring them down a little.

I finished getting ready and looked at my outfit. I had on my blue, green and white plaid quarter sleeved button up and my jeans. I slipped on my light blue converse and grabbed my book bag. It matched my shirt. I left my hair down and my make-up to a minimum. I mean I looked comfortable and nice. Not to bold and not to boring. With a deep breath I walked down stairs.

"Isadora, good morning." Nana said.

"Good morning Nana."

"Sweetheart don't be nervous. The boys will help you if you need it."

"I know Nana. I do. It's just that I want to be accepted. I don't want to be an outsider."

"All that will pass if it even happens at all baby girl."

"Yeah. I know it will Nana. I'm just nervous I guess."

"That's only natural baby girl. But you have some good friends in Collin and Brady. That and I'm sure the other girls at school will accept you. If they don't then it's their loss."

"Yeah I guess Nana. It's just I can't hang out with only boys all the time."

"Well you always have Kim and Emily." Nana stated simply as she sat a bowl of Lucy Charms in front of me at the table.

"Yeah I know. But Nana Kim is older than me she doesn't want someone 4 years younger than her hanging around all the time." I tried to reason. Nana just shook her head.

"Kim loves you and she is family Isadora. Now stop stressing your self out for no reason and eat. Collin will be here soon to pick you up for school." Nana said and I nodded and began to slowly eat my breakfast.

Collin was going to be letting me ride with him and Brady to school this week. I aparently had to have a permit to drive myself and it would take at least a week for me to get one. They had to check out my driving record and contant my grandparents before they could issue the parking permit. I thought it was a bit stupid. I mean I had to have a drivers liscence to drive and that was easy to get but now I had to have a permit to park in a parking lot. I mean damn that is stupid.

I finish my breakfast faster than I thought and by the time I was done there was a knock on the door. Nana answered it and I could hear them mumble in the hall way. I got up and grabbed my book bag and walked to where they were standing.

"Good morning Collin. Where's Brady?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket.

"You were the first stop. Brady lives closer to the school than you do but he refuses to ever walk." Collin said with a laugh.

"Awesome. So lets go." I said and the two of us made our way to his truck after we said good-bye to Nana. I climbed in and Collin started off toward Bradys'.

We didn't talk much on the way to pick Brady up. I guess everyone knew I was to nervous to talk much. I didn't want to be nervous but I was. I had never been nervous before on any first day of school. Then again in Kentucky the gang and I had been friends since kindergarden. I always had them right by my side. Here it was different. I had Collin and Brady and don't get me wrong that was awesome but it just wasn't the same.

Collin pulled up to a small brown house then and out walked Brady. He looked pissed. I guess he didn't like school. Which is understandable. Teenagers are not suppose to like school at all. I guess I'm just the odd ball. I love to learn new things and school is one of those things that let me do that. Brady opened the passanger door and I moved closer to Collin to give him room to sit. I didn't much mind to move closer to Collin though. _Oh my God! Izzy stop thinking that shit! _I shushed myself. I guess I have it kind of bad for Collin. How am I going to keep myself from getting hurt? I don't the answer to that question I guess I'm just going to have to test the waters so to speak.

I smiled at Brady and he just glared at the dash and nodded. Note to self Brady is not a morning person. I figured I would file that away for later. Do not act overly cheerful towards Brady this early in the morning. I wanted to laugh but figured I would just look stupid so I laughed on the inside. I know I'm a dork. Nobody needs to remind me.

"So this is going to be a everyday thing now right?" Brady asked.

"What are you talking about Brady?" Collin asked.

"The three of us car pooling." Brady responded.

"No, I am getting my parking pass sometime soon. Then I'll be driving myself and it will just be the two of you. I don't want to be a burden and I would much rather waste my gas than use Collin's. Since he lives closer to you than he does me. He has to drive 8 miles in the wrong direction to pick me up." I said. Wow, when I'm nervous I tend to talk way to much when I open my mouth at all.

"Ok, Chill. Shit. I didn't need the whole story. You can ride with us I don't care I just wanted to know if I should get used to it. Your very happy in the mornings Izzy." Brady said.

"Brady. Damn why do you always have to be craky. It's not even that early."

"Sorry dude. Lets just get this over with." Brady said. Collin laughed at his friend.

"This could be heaven or this could be hell." I said mostly to my self. However over the past few day I have learned that all the things I whisper to my self they hear. So why bother trying to hide it.

"What?" Brady asked. From confusion no dought because I know he heard what I said.

"Lyrics from 'Hotel California'." I said as we all climbed out of the truck.

"I know. That's awesome that you know that."

"I love that song." Collin said as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's just go. I need to get this day over with." I said as I pulled my book bag from the seat of Collin's truck.

"Will you need me right now?" Brady asked Collin as we started to the front entrance.

"No dude. I'm sure we will manage with out you for what 5 minutes. I mean we all have the first class together." Collin stated.

"Cool, gotta go find Liz." Brady said as he darted in the building.

"Who's Liz?" I asked.

"Liz Winchester. She's the English teacher." Collin said like it was no big deal.

"Why does he have to talk to her?"

"He has to get his grades up and she's helping him do that. She's a really cool teacher. I guess you'll find out." Collin said with a laugh.

"Guess I will."

"You sure will."

"So how did his grades get low?"

"We had a hard time with stuff the last couple of years. Brady and I have been raised by just our moms and we decided to let some things go. The guys really helped get us back on track."

"That's great. I love how close all you guys are. You don't remind me of friends at all. You make me think of a band of brothers. Well that and when you, Brady, Jared and Paul are together you remind me of a pack of wolves." I said and Collin almost tripped. I couldn't help it I laughed so hard I almost cried. "Collin, it's not a bad thing. Wolves are amazing animals. So free and strong. They look out for each other and always keep their family and their pack safe and protected. Their amazing."

"Right they are. You just took me by surprise. I mean, not many people like wolves. They just don't get the love from people so to speak."

"I don't see how they can't. I mean the ledgends of our people should make them at least feel conected to them. I mean the ledgends say we decended from wolves that they are our brothers. I mean it's still against tribal law to kill or hurt the wolves in this area. So they should be protected and loved."

"Your right. How do you know the ledgends anyway?" Collin asked.

"Nana and Poppa told them to me every time I would visit. Nana used to tell me that in this place is where I would find the other half of my spirit." I said with a smile.

"That's awesome. Umm, we should head to class now. You got all the things you need?"

"Yeah, I have it all. I'm set. Let's go C."

"C?"

"Yeah C. What you call me Izzy so I gave you a nickname. Now lets go before you make me late on my first day."

"Ok, Ok." Collin laughed as we picked up our pase.

The inside of the building was much like the outside. Plain and boring. The only differance is the outside is red and the inside is a dull gray. Even the lockers that lined the hallways were a dark gray. Kind of creepy if you ask me. They could have at least tried to brighten it up. Oh well, I guess I'll get used to it like I got used to everything else around here. Rather fastly. I mean I wanted to believe that it was because I was happy to be here. I was happy that I had a nice stable home. The truth was it was all because of Collin. Collin took my hand and laced his fingers in mine as we made our way into our English class. We were about to take our seats in the back when a hand was placed on my arm.

"I don't know who you are but you need to get the hell away from my boyfriend."

* * *

**Well there looks to be a little trouble in paradise now. Can they over come this or will things blow up in there faces? Please Review.**


	8. Hell no, yes, maybe!

**I do not own twilight but I do own Izzy. I really hope you all like this Chapter. I wanted to do a really good chapter because I know that last one was just a filler. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I'm not sure what to do in a situation like this. I mean do I fight back? Do I tell her to kiss it and walk away? Do I walk away from Collin and her?

Walking away from this girl would be easy. I don't know her, and I don't really want to get to know her. Walking away from Collin on the other hand would be painfull. I know I shouldn't care so much and I know that I need to get answers to the questions that are currently filling my head. I just don't know how to get them to come out of my mouth.

"Did you hear what I said you little slut?" Ahh hell no. That's it. Fuck this shit. First day or not Collin or not, I am not gonna put up with that.

"Look here. You don't know me so do not call me by anything other than my name. Understood?"

"Izzy, just sit down and we will talk about this..." Collin started but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Collin, is this your girl friend?" I asked him. I sucked in a deep breath and held it as I waited for an answer.

"What? No, Isadora I would never lead you on. Cassandra and I dated about a year ago for like a minute. That was over a long time ago. She just doesn't know how to leave me alone. Isadora the only person I want to be with is you." If he would have said this when we were alone I don't know if I would have believed it. However he just said this in front of this girl and the entire classroom. Do I believe him? Something tells me I have to. So I do.

"Good." I said as I smiled at him.

"Hold up. You are gonna pick this skinny little bitch over me?" Cassandra said.

"Look you little fucking skank. How many times do I have to tell you I have a name use it. And it's not bitch or slut. Those must be yours. Don't for one secound think I give a shit about what you want or what bothers you. He made his choice so get lost." By this point my blood is boiling and I can tell that Cassandra's is too. But there is one thing I am not going to do and that's let Collin go with out a fight.

"Oh trust me on this honey, I am not going anywhere. I always get what I want. So you might as well just give up and hand it over." She said as she flipped her long black hair back.

"Ok whatever. He isn't a piece of property. He is a person and you will not treat him like you own him. Because guess what, you don't. He can do as he wishes. And honey he doesn't want to be with you." I told her. I balled my hands up into fist. One more bad thing about me or Collin and I will lay this bitch out. I don't like playing these stupid ass games and I won't but I will end it.

"Whatever whore."

That's all it took. I pulled my arm back and let it snap forward. It connected with her jaw. She fought back though, she pushed me and I lost my balance for a secound be for I righted myself. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Then I moved so that I could push her forward. She fell to the ground and pulled me down too. Which was fine. I don't know how I did it, but I found myself on top of Cassandra. Before I knew what I was doing I was hitting her anywhere I could reach. I finally felt the arms of someone trying to pull me away. It was then when I realized that Collin and Brady where pulling us apart. Collin literally placed me in my desk and Brady did the same with Cassandra.

"You sit. Do not move. That was bad ass by the way." Collin said as he walked to the front of the room where Cassandra was sitting. "Look. I don't know what your problem is but if I catch you doing that shit again Cassandra I'll tell Andy what your doing with Markus when he leaves at night."

"You wouldn't." She said in a harh tone.

"Mess with my life and I'll mess with yours." Collin said and I swear I saw him shake.

"Fine, have a good life." She said with a smirk.

"You too. Brady lets go." Collin said as him and Brady made there way back to me.

"Damn Izzy, I didn't know you had that in you." Brady said with amazment in his voice.

"Yeah well she just pushed my buttons."

"So is it Heaven or Hell?" Brady asked.

"Hell." I said and the three of us laughed.

The first part of the day after the fight was uneventfull. Collin and I went from English to Math, then Life Skills. My last class before lunch was History and Brady and I had it just the two of us. Collin had Art that period. He did say that he would meet Brady and I at the table in the lunch room. Brady said Collin wanted to ask me something.

To say I was nervous about that was an understatement. I wasn't sure what to think so I decided not to think about it at all. Did that stop me from finding myself thinking about at the most random times? No. I was getting in my locker before History and was thinking about it. I had to go to the bathroom during History and while I was washing my hands I was thinking about it. I'm in way over my head.

I really care about Collin. I know I shouldn't because we haven't known each other for a full two weeks yet. I just can't seem to get my head and heart to meet on this. My head says I'll get hurt and my heart says it's worth it. Then again somewhere deep down I know that Collin would never hurt me. I just can't figure out why.

I jumped when the bell rang for us to head to lunch. Brady laughed and waited for me by the door. I smiled and brushed off my doughts and my stupidity. We headed to our lockers and put our things away. We then headed to the lunch room. When we walked through the double doors every one turned to stair. I sucked in a deep breath and stopped in my tracks.

"Izzy, it's ok. Breathe and keep walking. It's alright. I won't let anyone say anything to you. Let's get some food and sit down. Ok?" Brady tried to comfort me.

"Ok." I said a little breathlessly. I then followed him in to the line to get something to eat. I didn't think I could eat much but I was going to have to eat something. I knew that my shaky nerves would go away if I got some food in my stomach. I put very few things on my lunch tray and followed Brady and his massive pile of food to the table where Collin was currently waiting. He looked up when we sat down. I sat in front of him and Brady took the seat that was empty to his side.

"Where is everyone else?" Brady asked Collin before he began to did into his food.

"They said they would catch up with us later." Collin said to him before he returned his attention back to me. He reach his left hand across the table and took my right. "I really like you Isadora. Will you go out with me on friday?" I know my eyes got big and my mouth dropped open. Me?

"Me?"

"Yes you." Collin said as he smiled at me.

"Uh, yes. I'd love to."

"Great." I smiled at him and we both began to eat our lunch.

I couldn't believe that he actually asked me out on a date. I mean me. Isadora Marie Andrews. This was kind of unreal. I couldn't rap my head around it. It just felt right to say yes. I was surprised but I knew that it was what I had been wanting. I knew that Collin and I were good friends but I had wanted this to happen. I never thought it would but I felt drawn to him in a very deep way. It was as if our souls longed to be near one another. Or as my Nana would put it our spirits were connected.

The rest of the day passed in a daze and it was as if in the blink of an eye I found myself walking through the door at home. I couldn't believe that I had a date with the hottest guy in school on friday. He asked me out after I got in a fight with some random girl he used to date. Thank God no teachers seen that fight, it could have been bad for me if they had. Getting in a fight on the first day was not something I wanted to do but she just pushed the wrong buttons.

"Isadora, how was your first day?" Nana asked from her place on the couch.

"It was good." I told her about the time Jared burst through the front door.

"You got in a fight on the first day. Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" He rambled on. Nana jumped up off the couch and Poppa followed her to me.

"I'm fine. Everyone calm down. It wasn't that big of a deal some girl was running her mouth about me and then about Collin and I really don't know what happened. I just kind of snapped." I told them honestly.

"Isadora, why the hell would you do that?" Nana said and I flenched at her harsh tone.

"Wife." Poppa said to Nana. Which means he's going to say something he doesn't want anyone in here to hear. He pulled her aside and began to speak quickly and almost silently to her.

"It's fine Isadora. Just do not let it happen again. If it happens again I will ground you no questions asked do you understand." Nana said in a stern voice.

"Yes I understand. Jared can I talk to you in my room really quick?"

"Sure." He said as he shrugged and followed me up to my room. When he came in after me I lightly closed the door.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What? I heard Brady and Collin talking about you kicking Cassandra White's ass and I was worried. Sorry."

"It's fine that you were worried Jared. Just next time call me because I really can't afford to get grounded this week."

"And why is that?"

"Well if you must know, I have a date with Collin on friday and I would really like to go."

"Are you sure your ready for that?"

"Yes. I mean I really do like Collin and I know it sounds crazy but I feel like I'm connected to him some how."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. I know exactly what you mean."

"Thanks Jared. Your the best."

"I know this." He said and it made us both laugh. "I'm happy for you. I know that you really like Collin. But if he does or says anything that makes you uncomfortable you let me know. I'll rip him apart."

"Alright Jared. I understand. I don't think he will though."

"Just let me know. Hey Izby I gotta run. I got a lot of things I need to do."

"Like Kim."

"Izby."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. Go, have fun. I'll see you later."

"Get some sleep and no more fighting alright."

"Got it." I said with a smile.

I layed down that night and couldn't help but smile. Even though things might not have went smoothly today it didn't mean that I loved it here any less. If anything I loved it more. I knew that there would be challanges here and I knew that there would be things I would have to let go of or face head on. I knew that things here would be a little harder. I didn't have many girl friends here. And I didn't have any girl friends that were in school.

Things here were not going to be easy but when is life ever easy. Let me rephrase that, when is my life ever easy. I have faced challange after challange and I'm still here holding my head up high. I love being in La Push, its just sometimes I think there are things going on that I may never understand. Sometimes I think my grandparents are hiding things from me. Also, Jared and his friends seem to be keeping secrets. This all could just be my imagination but then again, why do my grandparents speak in hushed voices and why does Collin act the way he does around me. Like he wants to tell me something but is afraid to.

I will figure this out or die trying!

* * *

**Will Izzy get what she wants? Will she get to know what people will not tell her? Or will she die trying to figure it out? Chapter Eight I will try to have up by wednesday. Please Please Review. Thank you very much. Sunshine829**


	9. Text, Anger, and Emily

**Ok I promised to have Chapter 8 up and I so ment 9 lol. Sorry if you guys were like what! lol. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review. I don't own anything but Izzy lol.**

* * *

I'm not crazy! I'm not a stalker! I was invited. I was told I could stop by anytime. So I'm currently walking to Emily and Sam's house. And yes I know what your thinking but I AM NOT CRAZY. I need a break from school and from the normal shit that is my life. Ok so my first week at school after the first day was boring and uneventfull. I haven't seen Collin since he dropped me off at home that day. He hasn't been at school and He cancelled our date for friday which was yesturday, in a text message. A fucking text message. He didn't say much in the message but it still pissed me off. I saved it...

**Izzy srry I hve to bail on the date. Somethin came up. -Collin**

Something came up. That's so stupid. He could have at least called me. So what did I do? I just closed my phone I didn't say shit back to him. I mean I haven't seen him since Monday and we haven't talked at all. Just the message where he cancelled on me. I called Kim and She called Emily and this is why I am currently walking to Emily's. I'm pissed and they think I need girl time. Apparently all the guys were gone and we were gonna hang out for a little while.

I sighed as I walked up the small pourch that led to the front door of Emily and Sam's small home. It looked so cute. The house was painted gray and there were flowers everywhere. Emily must take very good care of this place. It was a small two story house and it looked very warm and welcoming. The door was pulled open before I had the chance to even knock. Emily smiled at me.

"Isadora welcome. How are you today?"

"I've been better. Just disapointed I guess." I replied.

"Kim called and said she couldn't make it. So it will just be the two of us."

"That's alright." I told her with a smile. Which it was if I had to listen to why Jared was amazing for hours today I might just kill myself. Jared is my cousin and I do love him but damn. I mean Kim and Jared are very open about there relationship if you know what I mean. Eww.

"Alright. Lets get some tea and talk ok." Emily stated as we made our way to her small kitchen. She motioned for me to sit and I did. She then fixed two cups of tea and handed one to me before she took her seat beside me. "Ok, now lets talk about this."

"I don't know where to start."

"Just start from the day you met Collin. Maybe that will help me see the relationship you two have created." She said and I nodded.

"Well I went to the beach one day and I was minding my own business and watching the waves. The next thing I know a football collides with my foot. I smiled at the football. I love football. Over walks what looks to be the hottest guy I had ever seen. He said he was sorry. I brushed it off, figuring that he would walk away. He didn't though. We talked and made plans to meet at the same place the next day. The next day we talked for hours. I told him about my life but he didn't offer up anything about his. You know other than the fact that he doesn't have any real brothers and sisters and that his mother raised him alone." I stopped to clear my throat.

"Ok, so what happened after you two left that day?" Emily asked.

"It was the craziest thing Em. I didn't want to leave and when I did, I felt cold and alone. It was like he was the only thing keeping me whole. I just wanted to stay there forever. It was like when I got home I couldn't really breathe."

"I know what you mean Isadora. It's alright. Now tell me about the text message?" Emily said and I swear I saw her hand tighten around her cup of tea. I took a sip of my tea and then began to tell her.

"Ok, we were suppose to go on a date last night, our first offical date and he cancelled 30 mins before he was suppose to pick me up. What made me mad though was that he just sent me text and it said, Sorry I gotta bail something came up. He didn't say anything else and I didn't even bother texting him back. I mean, is it that he thought about it and doesn't really like me as much as he thought he did? Or did he finally realize I'm screwed up and he doesn't want anything to do with me?" I sighed and put my head in my hands. Maybe this is for the best. Can't get hurt if I don't even try.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

What? He cancelled 30 mins before he was suppose to pick her up. That boy knew he had to help Sam and the pack. He knew that from the time he showed up for his secound patrol on Wednesday. So why would he wait to tell her he couldn't go? Why would Sam let him wait so long to tell her he couldn't go? These's boys are in big trouble.

* * *

Izzy P.O.V

"Isadora it's alright. He just probably got caught up with helping the boys at the shop and didn't realize how late it was." Emily tried to reason.

"Then why didn't he just tell me that?" I asked.

"Well he's a guy they never do what they should." Emily said and I couldn't help it I laughed. "How bout we move to the livingroom and do something fun?"

"Sounds good." I said and we made our way to her livingroom. I sat down on the small couch beside Emily. I noticed there were pictures of her and Sam and their friends everywhere. I smiled, they were like one big happy extended family, it was nice. The thing that caught my eye though was the guitar in the corner. "Emily who's guitar is that?"

"Oh, that's Brady's, he leaves it here. He doesn't really play it anymore. Do you play?"

"Yeah I do. I used to sing a bit too. I don't really do it anymore."

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday. It's how I got things off my chest."

"Will you play for me? Just one song?"

"Ok, What do you want to hear?" I asked as I went over and picked up Brady's guitar.

"Anything you want to play." Emily said with a smile.

"Ashton Shepard's Taking off this pain it is." I said and Emily laughed.

I began to play the cords and the feeling of peace calmed me. When I had the power to play music nothing seemed all that important anymore. The words came next.

"I've got a cold beer in my right hand and in my left I got my wedding band, I've been wearing it round now for way to long. And I'm more than ready to see it gone. I'm the only one who can set myself free. So i'm taking off this pain you put on me." The door slammed and I jumped and stopped playing. I lifted my head and was stairing at eight tall shirtless guys. "Well that's my que to head home."

"Isadora you don't have to go anywhere." Collin said.

"Well I really don't wanna be around you right now." I said a bit to harshly.

"What the fuck is your problem Izzy?"

"Hey now, Collin watch it." Emily warned.

"You." I whispered.

"What the hell did I do?" Collin asked.

"Well, lets see Collin you just had to bail. Lets see if you like what that feels like." I said and I headed for the door. "Em, I'll call you later."

"Alright Isadora."

I made a dash for the front door before the tears could form. I had my hand on the door when I was spun around. I looked up at Collin and wanted to slap him so bad. He bailed on me then had the damn nerve to ask me what my problem was. The more I thought about it, the madder I got. Fuck this shit.

"Look, if you don't want to be with me just tell me. Because if your just gonna lie and bail on me all time I'd like to know. I mean I actually thought you cared. I thought you were different. I mean damn Collin. Your good. You had me so fucking wrapped up in the shit you said that I actually believed that you wouldn't do this to me. I mean you get my hopes up then bail on me, then you try to turn it around like it happens all the time. Don't make plans with me and then bail only 30 minutes before your suppose to pick me up. Grow up Collin, I don't wanna play games." I said and then he let go of my arm. But he didn't back away, he moved in and put his arms around my waist. He then bent down and gently placed his lips to mine. I don't know how long we stood there lips to lips but I didn't care.

I was lost in the feel of his hands on the small of my back and they way his lips felt perfect on mine. I didn't want this feeling to go away and I didn't want to ever stop kissing this guy. I didn't even care that I was suppose to be pissed at him at the moment. I just wanted to...

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Jared said as we pulled apart. The rest of the boys were clapping and yelling.

"Idiots." Emily and I said together.

"I'm sorry. I can't really explain what I had to do but that doesn't matter. I should have told you I couldn't go sooner. For this I am very sorry. But you have to understand..."

"Understand? I do understand Collin. I understand that you have not said anything to me in a week other than that damn text message. So yes I do understand that things come up and things happen but you should trust me enough to tell me the truth. When are you going to realize I'm not going to use anything against you. I just want to get to know you. Everything about you Collin. Damn. I'm falling in love with an Idiot. I shouldn't be surprised though the only people you hang out with that have a brain are Sam and Emily." I huffed.

"Hey." Paul, Jared, Brady, Seth, Embry and Quil said together. Sam and Emily just looked at us. They were looking and listening like this conversation was much more interesting than it really was.

"Your so frustrating." Collin said through his teeth.

"Yes, and your keeping secrets from me."

"No..."

"Don't you dare say your not. Where were you this week Collin?"

"Around."

"See." I said as I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Ok, Isby calm down." Jared said.

"Jared shut up. I'm going home. Collin call me when you get your head out of your ass."

* * *

**Well there you have chapter 9. I really hope you all like this. What's Collin going to do now? The next chapter will be in Collins P.O.V so stay tuned so to speak lol.**

**Don't for get to review. Love Sunshine829**


	10. This shouldn't be this hard!

**Here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Who added this story to there favs and alerts. Please Review. **

* * *

Collin P.O.V

"Ok, Isby calm down." Jared said.

"Jared shut up. I'm going home. Collin call me when you get your head out of your ass."

She walked out the door after she said those words. I just stood there with my mouth open and my eyes wide. What the hell? She's gonna get like this over one date. What's her fucking problem.

"What the hell?" I asked. I wasn't just asking one person, I was asking the whole damn room.

"I have no idea." Paul, Jared, and Seth said together. Brady, Embry and Quil kept silent.

"You know what Collin, she's right. Pull your head out of your ass your brain needs oxygen." Emily said. We all just looked at her. Emily never used words like that and she never said them this harshly. Sam put his hand on her arm but she just turned on him. "Ok, you can read his thoughts but you still let this boy break her heart. She's so used to people letting her down that when Collin promised he wouldn't do it she actually believed him. I guess that was a big mistake for her. I see these girls. The other imprints and I know that they are happy. I know Kim and Rachel are happy. I know Nessie is happy. Every time I see Isadora I know that she's not. Sam, this girl has been through a lot, and you knowingly let him lie to her face."

"She's been through a lot yes, but not what we all have. We have all had it worse." Brady tried to reason.

"You know what, the way I see it, vampires look tame to what she has been through. You all have family and friends that love you. You have parents that would die for you. Isadora's parents don't even want to raise her. Do you know how many times they have talked to her since she's been here?" She paused and we all just shook our heads. "None. They haven't called or written and when she calls they don't answer the phone. Yeah she has it so easy. You all need to get your heads out of your asses." She huffed and walked to take her seat on the couch and we followed her because we knew it wasn't over.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't she have at least said something to me?" Jared asked.

"You all don't even see the way you look at her do you? Collin you look at her with that she's mine imprint look. But the rest of you look at her like she's a charity case. Like your forced to know her, like your forced to care. And you know what, it's really starting to piss me off."

"Em, calm down." Sam said as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck but her body was still stiff so she was still pissed.

"I don't look at her like that." Jared said, great he is starting to pissed.

"No, Jared you don't. But you look at her like she's not allowed to have a life. She needs to be happy too. She needs to know she's loved. The only people who have ever showed her that is your grandparents. Jared I know you love her. I can tell every time you call her Isby."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"He calls her Isby beacuse it's short for baby Izzy. I swear when you all can hear each others thoughts do you ever really listen?"

"Emily what..."

"Look, Jared you need to spend time with your cousin she doesn't have anyone but the pack and she doesn't even know that yet. Get her to tell you what's going on. Brady, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Quil you all need to get to know her and like her for who she is not what you see. Collin, you have made a giant mess of this and you need to fix it. I do not care how and I do not care if she gets Jared to kick your ass, YOU FIX IT AND FIX IT NOW." Emily said and she got up and went up the stairs and we heard the bedroom door slam.

"Wow. I just thought she would yell at Collin, not all of us." Sam said. "I'm sorry Collin, now that the situation is over you have time to fix it. I do however think it's going to take telling her everything. I mean everything, your family, your life and your wolf stuff. I do mean everything. I'll get with Billy and put a bonfire together. This is not going to be easy Collin because she doesn't trust you anymore."

"How did I let this happen Sam?" I asked.

"Well, to be fair it wasn't all your fault but you had tuesday night off you could have told her then because I told you that we would need you last night. So that's on you. But I was the reason you had to cancel. It's time to tell her the truth." Sam said and I nodded. "Alright, now that that is settled. Everyone get out of my house. I'll see you all tomorrow. I have a mess of my own I need to clean up." We all nodded and headed for the door. No one said anything on the way out.

I wasn't in the mood to hear it either. I hit the trees and phased leaving my clothes in a shredded pile.

_Dude, you took an ass chewing twice tonight._ Michael thought.

_Not twice, three times man. Damn Collin your turning into a bitch._ Zack added on.

_Alright you little shits, shut the fuck up or I will rip your damn legs off._ I roared.

_And I'll help him._ Brady added in. I hadn't even noticed he phased.

_Thanks man. I'm headed home to think. See ya'll later._ I said and bolted for my house. I made it in record time. I phased back and climbed in my bedroom window. I found some clothes and took a shower.

When I smelled of nothing but soap, I got out and headed for bed. I didn't know what to do. I don't know where to start. So I did the first thing that came to my mind I pulled my phone out and texted her.

**Izzy, I am so sorry. I know this doesn't make up for it. But I need to talk to you. I want to do this in person. Will you please come with me to a bonfire this week? -Collin **

I waited for the reply I really didn't think would come. It finally did though, I was almost afraid to open it. Almost.

**Look Collin I do want to work this out but I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. I mean you really didn't need to lie to my face. But I will go to the bonfire. But I am driving myself and I'll take myself home. -Izzy**

**Ok. A compramise it is. I miss you if it helps. I didn't stop thinking about you all week. I really do care about you Izzy. I'm falling in Love with you. Please try to forgive me. -Collin**

**Ok, I'll think about it. I miss you too. Goodnight Collin. -Izzy**

**Goodnight my lovely Isadora. -Collin**

I layed my head on my pillow and thought about what happened this week. Monday was a great day. Even during the fight. Izzy wasn't afraid to fight for me. She stood up for herself and for me. She admitted that she wanted to be with me. I wanted nothing more than to grab her then and never let go. I knew then that my imprint actually cared about me. Maybe this imprint stuff is double sided.

I had never really wanted to imprint. I always thought it took my choice away. I thought it was just something that fate did to entertain its self. It was until I met Izzy that I thought imprinting was just something that complicated things. Izzy made me realize that imprinting isn't a bad thing. It's here to help the wolf. There are so many bad things about being a protector. It's dangerous, it takes your life away. But imprinting is one of the good things. It makes being a protector worth it. It gives us something to want to fight for. I would fight to the death before I let something happen to Izzy. She is the most important thing in my life.

Imprinting isn't a bad thing. Its just hard to tell them what you are. What if she runs away screaming? What if she doesn't believe me? What if she doesn't care? What if she decides its to dangerous here and wants to leave? My head is full of questions but I do know what i'm going to do. Yes, I have made up my mind.

I'm going to tell her the truth about everything. I'm going to lay it all out on the table. I'm going to tell her that I can shape-shift into a giant brown wolf with a black streak down my back. That I love the speed and the sense of power I get when I'm phased. I'm going to tell her that my mother raised me on my own because my father ran off and left us. That Sam and Billy were the only father figures I have. I'm going to tell her that after my father left us, he married some woman in Seattle and had 2 kids. I have two sisters that I will never meet. I'm going to tell her everything.

With these thoughts running around in my head I tryed to get some sleep. Sleep didn't come though. I couldn't get the images of the conversations at Emilys' kept replaying in my head. If that vampire had gotten away, I would be even more pissed. We chased that thing for 5 fucking days before we finally got it. It had killed 2 hikers and when we caught up to it, it laughed. That pissed me off. I had let down my imprint, my soul mate, and this thing had the nerve to laugh. I didn't even wait for the signal, I launched myself at its throat and began to rip it apart. The guys helped and then the rest of the shit hit the fan. Sleep finally found me.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

What the hell? I thought as I opened my eyes. I reach over to the night stand and pulled my phone to me and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too. I just thought you should know that the bonfire is all set for tonight. Well that and Izzy is at the beach with Jared right now, you know if you wanted to I don't know maybe listen in. Gotta go man." And with that Brady hung the phone up.

I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the beach. I would be sure to stay in the tree line and not let Izzy see me. Jared would but he wouldn't want to hurt Izzy anymore. I made my way to where they were seated. Jared didn't seem to notice my stalking but I'm sure he could hear me standing here.

"Jared, I just don't want to talk about anything ok." Izzy said in exasperation.

"Isby, I know things are hard for you right now but they will get better." Jared tried to reasure her.

"Better? I sure as hell hope they don't get worse. I mean the people that gave me life don't want anything to do with me. Collin is hiding something from me and your in on it, I just know you are. The only friends I have I haven't seen in a week and the one time I do I have to fight with Collin. I mean I have no idea how this could get any worse. If it does please put me out of my misery." I felt like I was going to explode. She thought nobody here cares for you. She thinks that her life is not going to get any better. Has this week for her really been this bad?

"I'm sure your parents care about you Isby. They are just going through some stuff right now. If it helps I know Collin really does care about you. Kim and Emily adore you, I think the world of you, and Nanna and Poppa would kill for you."

"My parents don't care Jared. They gave me to Nanna and Poppa. They didn't give them temperary custidy they sent Nanna adoption papers. They don't want me and I really don't think they ever did." She said as she began to cry. I had never seen Izzy cry like this before. She was crying so hard her entire body was shaking and she was clinging onto Jared as he tried to comfort her. I couldn't take this anymore I made a b-line for Sam and Emily's. I had to figure out how to make everything up to her. Just telling her the truth wouldn't be enough.

* * *

**What's Collin going to do now? Please Review. I hope you all liked this. The rest of the week is going to be really busy for me so I'm going to try my hardest to have Chapter 11 up by the 8th. Thank you all for reading. Please Review. I live on reviews. Love Sunshine829!**


	11. A song and the truth!

**Again I do not own twilight but I do own Izzy lol. So I promised to have this up by the 8th and I did. It wasn't easy but I got it up lol. I really hope you all like this chapter. Much love and don't forget to review. Love Sunshine829**

* * *

Collin P.O.V

"You did good today man. You're ready to do this. Are you sure you want to do this at the bonfire tonight?"

"Yes, Brady I owe her everything. I owe her something before I have to tell her that when she's at home wondering what the hell is going on with me, I'm running around the woods as a giant fucking wolf."

"Ok, it's just the whole pack will be there and they don't know what you're doing. Well the girls know but that's because they helped." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Well I guess we better go. This thing starts in 20 minutes. So the game plan is my thing, then food, then the stories, then I spill my guts. Right?"

"Yep that's what Sam and Jared said."

"OK." I took a deep breath, grabbed my stuff and headed to the beach.

Izzy P.O.V

"Are you nervous about seeing him tonight?" Kim asked me as we followed behind Jared and Sam to the place we were having the bonfire.

"I mean I guess. I really am falling in love with him. God help me but I am." I told her honestly.

"Yeah. I think it's sweet. This next turn is really sharp. Why those two are going so fast is beyond me." Kim said with a small laugh.

"Because they are crazy." I said as I laughed.

"You can park pretty much anywhere."

"Ok." I said as I parked my truck and we got out and headed to where Jared and Sam were standing.

"Y was you driving so fast Jared Marks?" Kim asked in a very irritated tone. I couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, Kimmie it's alright." Jared said in a soothing tone but it did nothing to sooth Kim.

"It is not alright Jared." She said as she stormed off into the direction we were all supposed to be.

"Well you're in the dog house for a little bit." I said as I made my way in the direction Kim had stormed off to.

I had never really been to a bonfire before so this was all new to me. There was a place for a fire but it wasn't lit yet. There were torches all around the sitting logs and everyone was already here. I smiled as I made my way to sit beside Kim. Collin smiled when he looked up but his face fell a little when I sat next to Kim. Oh well he brought it on himself.

"Ok, so we are going to be doing something a little new this time. Collin has something he wants to do." Emily said as she sat to my other side.

"This is for you, Isadora Marie Andrews." He said and the butterflies were in full force now. What the hell is he doing? I thought as I watched him pull out Brady's guitar.

He began to play and I knew what song this was. It's my favorite song.

"Baby why you want to cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Wouldn't miss a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you, I'd lose my mind  
Before you ever came along  
I was livin' life all wrong  
Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Crazy girl

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately,  
I love you like

Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy"

I couldn't help it by the end of the song I was crying and smiling at the same time. I must have looked crazy. But that's the title of the song, Crazy girl. I got up and moved to sit by Collin. He wrapped his arms around me and I let all the tears flow. I love this boy with all of my heart.

"I love you Izzy. I'm sorry and tonight I'm going to tell you everything."

"I love you too Collin." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine. I smiled in the kiss and pulled away remembering where we were. He smiled down at me as we faced everyone else.

"That was awesome Collin." Jared cheered as the rest of them whistled and clapped.

"Ok, Ok. It's time for food." Emily said which made them all cheer harder. I laughed it was too funny. "Ladies first."

After I don't even know how many hot dogs and giant bags of chips the guys were finally ready for the telling of the legends. I had heard these stories a million times but this would be the first time that I would be hearing them at an actual bonfire. I was really excited. I had finally made up with Collin. He still had a lot of explaining to do but he was forgiven for now. I mean we had a lot of stuff to talk about and it wouldn't be easy but it had to be done.

"Alright now. It's time to start. Everyone pay attention." Billy Black said as he sat a little straighter in his wheel chair. "We have always been a small people and we are a small people still." His voice was gruff and serious. I was instantly lost in his words. When he was done with his story Old Quil told a story of his own. When they were finally finished I was amazed. Poppa had told me those stories many times but never like this. Billy and Old Quil told them in a way that made me think they were real. That there could actually be cold ones and shape shifters. Everyone was looking at me. I'm not sure why but they were.

"So what do you think Izzy?" Sam asked me.

"Wow. Poppa has told me those same stories so many times but never like that. You two really know how to get someone into a story that for sure." I said.

"What would you say if I told you that they weren't just legends, that they were real? That Jared, Paul, and I were the first ones to change. Then Embry, Jacob, and Quil. Then after that, Seth, Brady, and Collin. A few of the other boys changed but they couldn't make it tonight."

Was he serious or was this some big joke at my expense? If they thought this was true then they are in need of strait jackets and lots of drugs and padded rooms. _This is crazy. But then again... Doesn't it all make sense Izzy? _I thought. It kind of did. They are always running around half naked. They disappear for long periods of time and then there are the howls. But it wouldn't be real to me if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. I looked at Collin who was looking at me like he thought I was going to freak out.

"Can you show me?" I asked him.

"Told you." Jared said with a laugh.

"Sam can I?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, but Jared and I will go with you." Sam said in a serious tone.

"Come on." Jared said as he helped me stand. I followed them into the woods and Sam picked up one of the torches. I guess I would need it to see.

"Stand right here. Do not move and do not freak out. We will not let anything happen to you. Collin will not hurt you. So take a deep breath and turn around because Collin has to take off some of his clothes." Jared said.

"Some of what clothes he just wears the shorts." I said with a weak laugh.

"Good point." Jared said with a chuckle.

"Look guys I have an extra pair of shorts in the truck so let's just get on with this." Collin said.

Sam and Jared nodded. Collin started to shake. When the shaking was really bad, Collin was kind of blurry, like his shape was changing. Then with a ripping noise and a loud pop, Collin was no longer standing there. Jared wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I guess so I wouldn't move. Sam moved with the torch over to stand by the giant wolf that was now where Collin had been standing. From the light I could see the color of the wolf and its eyes. They were Collin's eyes. The eyes I loved to see, longed to see even. This wolf was a rich brown with a black streak that started by its left eye and continued down his back. He was beautiful. The Collin wolf wined and brought me out of my thoughts. I shook off Jared's arm and walked forward. Jared grabbed my arm and the Collin wolf growled.

"Jared, he isn't going to hurt me, you on the other hand I think he might hurt." I said and Jared let go of my arm but smiled.

I got close to the wolf and stopped; he took the next few steps to me and got down so that we were face to face. I put my hand up and he put his head down. I ran my fingers through his fur and smiled. He started to make a sound almost like a purr but it was rough and made me smile.

"Do you like that Streak?" I asked and he barked and it made me laugh even harder. "I'm going to go get your shorts ok. I'll be right back baby." I said and he nodded his massive head. I kissed his cheek and moved over to get Jared. "Lead me out of these crazy woods Jar-bear." I said and we headed toward the truck.

When we got back to the bonfire, everyone was looking at me and they looked sad at first. "Guys calm down." Jared said.

"I'm coming back, Collin needs his other shorts." I said with a laugh. I didn't hear what they said after that. I pretty much ran to Collin's truck and opened the door. I had to crawl into the cab to get his shorts. I ran back to the bonfire and Jared got up to lead me back to where Collin and Sam were. I threw the shorts to Collin and they went above his head. He jumped and caught them with his teeth. I smiled and turned my back so that he could change back and put them on.

"All clear." Collin said. I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and the next thing I know I'm running and he picked me up and pulled me off my feet. I began to kiss every part of him I could reach. "Thank you for not freaking out baby." He whispered before he placed his lips to mine.

"Collin." Sam said.

"I know." Collin responded.

"What?" I asked.

"There's more." Collin said.

"Well yeah. It's bout imprinting right?" I asked. "Well that's what Poppa called it when he told the story."

"He told you about imprinting?" Jared asked.

"Yeah he said that it was the wolf's way of finding the other half of his spirit. That without her he wouldn't be whole. He needed her to make his job as a protector easier." I said with a smile as Collin sat me on my feet. "So have you imprinted yet?" I asked Collin.

"Sometimes she's a little lost." Jared said with a laugh and I shot him a glare.

"Yes, I imprinted on you Izzy." Collin said with a smile.

"Good." I said as I laughed, they joined in on my laugh after that.

"Well since you got this handled Collin we are going back to our imprints." Sam said as he patted Jared on the shoulder. Then we were alone.

"So tell me everything?" I said.

"Well I thought first I would tell you a little about my life and my family first. I know I haven't talked about them at all."

"I'd like that. It's a little cold so can we go maybe sit in your truck or something?"

"Yeah. How about a piggy back ride?" Collin asked. I nodded and before I knew it Collin and lifted me up and put me on his back without so much as a grunt. My only thought at this point is damn. We made it to his truck in record time. Earning a lot of laughs from everyone at the bonfire when we passed them. Collin helped me down from his back then into the passenger side of his truck.

"So tell me what you want to tell me?"

"Well my mom Mary, she is a crazy woman. She doesn't know about the wolf stuff. We don't tell people unless they have to know. You got to know because you're my imprint there are no secrets when you find your other half. She raised me pretty much by herself."

"What about your father?"

"Well he split when I was 4. He couldn't stay faithful to my mother. When he realized she wasn't going to let him cheat and stay, he split. He married some woman in Seattle, they have two girls. He writes me. Tells me about his life. He sends money every month. There for a while my mother would put the money in a savings account for me. She said she didn't need his money to raise her son, but one day I might need it. I used it to fix up this truck and pretty much anything I work on. I write him back sometimes, but not a lot. Here lately though he's wanted me to come see him and meet my sisters but I don't want to do that."

"Why? I mean I understand that you don't want to see your Dad, because he sounds like an asshole. Sorry but he does. These girls though, your half-sisters, they haven't done anything wrong. They are just stuck in a situation they probably don't really know the whole story about."

"You know I never really thought about it like that. You know my mom has wanted me to do it. She said she would understand if I wanted to get to know them. She has never lied to me about what happened between the two of them. His wife though I don't know what she would think about it."

"How about this, when you decided to go see him I'll go with you."

"You would do that?"

"Yes, because who is quicker to have your back than your imprint, your soul mate?"

"Good point." Collin said as we laughed together.

Collin told me all about being a wolf. Where he had been at all week and what had really happened. I can honestly say that I feel extremely safe with Collin, but who wouldn't when your soul mate is able to take out vampires. He told me that his favorite part is the speed, even though he isn't as fast as Leah. Who is the only girl wolf in history. He said that she went off to college last year and doesn't come back to visit much. He said she is trying to quit her wolf so that she can get on with her life. He told me the story of Sam and Leah and Sam and Emily. It's a very sad one. When he asked me what I thought I told him that I know Leah will get her happy ending one day. It feels great to finally know the truth. Even if it is a bit scary.

* * *

**I really hope you all liked this. Review please. Again I live on reviews lol.**


	12. New!

**I own nothing but Izzy lol. Warning: Chapter may contain content that is not apporate for anyone under the age of 18. You have been warned this story was labled M for a reason lol. But here is chapter 12 I hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

Izzy P.O.V

I never thought that I would be scared. I mean I knew that this wasn't going to be easy for Collin. It has taken him months to get prepared for this. Our junior year of high school ended on a good note. The first part of summer is here and we are on our way to Seattle to spend a week with his Dad. We are staying in a hotel not far from where his father lives. Collin seems calm and collected. I however am freaking out. I have spent almost every day of the last 6 months with Collin and his mother, Mary. I adore this woman. She invited me into their family with open arms. She said it would be nice to have a girl around. Collin was right she is a crazy woman. She teases him and plays little pranks on him. I love it. I love her and more importantly I love him.

"Why are you so quiet?" Collin asked as we pulled into a gas station in Port Angeles.

"Just nervous I guess." I said and from the look on his face when I said this I knew he was too. "Collin he's your father. It's ok. I'm here beside you. You can do this." I said full of confidence.

"I don't know Izzy."

"Look, you chase down granite hard Vampires. You look death in the eye every time you stand in front of one poised to attack. You can do something as harmless as meet your father."

"Oh, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Suzie, Sheridan, and Cheyenne." He said with a laugh. Suzie is his father's wife and Sheridan is the youngest sister she's only 12 and Cheyenne is 16.

"What about your dad?"

"Let's not call him that. His name is Ray let's just call him Ray."

"So what about Ray?"

"I don't really care how that goes. I'm only doing this to meet my sisters and get to know them. I don't care about that ass any more than I care what happens to the vampires I pull apart." He said. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek then got out of his truck and started in the store. I smiled as I watched him pump the gas a few minutes after that. This boy has made me happier than I could have ever imagined I would be.

I wouldn't let these people be mean to him. I wouldn't stand for that. I have no idea how this is going to go but I had a feeling that before the week was over it wasn't going to be good. When Collin got back in the truck he had a bag in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Well I figured you would get thirsty before we got to the restaurant and I'm starving." He said with a laugh. I smiled and took the Dr. Pepper he handed me. I was pretty thirsty. Then he grabbed my hand. "And I figured this was a good time to do this. I really love you. I would shout it from the roof tops if I knew you wouldn't get mad that I could get hurt. I would give my life for yours. I got you this a few months ago. I want Ray and my sisters to know that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you wear this so that they know you're loved and taken?" The tears were rolling down my face. I just simply nodded my head as I looked down at the simple silver band in his hand. He slipped it on the ring finger of my left hand and I kissed him with as much love as I could. "Wait." He said a little breathlessly.

"What?"

"This." He said as he pulled a ring that matched mine out of his pocket and slipped it on his left ring finger. "I know that for me there is no turning back but I want everyone to know that."

"Ok. I love you by the way."

"I love you too baby. With all of my heart. Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's do this." And with that we were on our way to the first stop with his father's family. Some fancy restaurant in Seattle. God help us both.

We pulled up outside the restaurant right at 7. There was no one standing outside so Ray and his family must have gone on in and got a table. We got out of the truck and headed toward the door hand in hand. Collin had on a pair of black slacks and a dark purple button up shirt and a black blazer jacket. He looked amazing. I was wearing a dark purple strapless cocktail dress with a pair of black pumps. We tried to match. It was funny that my dress was the exact same color as his shirt. Collin held the door open for me and we went up to the reception desk thing.

"Name please sir." The short blonde host said.

"Epps." Collin said confidently.

"Right this way sir the rest of the party is waiting for you." He said as he led Collin and I to a table by some big beautiful bay windows. The man sitting there looked up and did a double take of Collin. I smiled. Yes Ray he isn't 4 anymore. Collin is 6 foot 7.

"Collin?" He asked.

"Yeah Ray it's me." Collin said and Suzie, Sheridan, and Cheyenne looked at him wide eyed. I couldn't help it I let out a small giggle which caused Collin to laugh.

"Who is this pretty little thing?" Suzie asked in a sickly nice voice. Gag me.

"This is my girlfriend Isadora." Collin told them with a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you Isadora. Collin it's real good to see you son." Collin visibly flinched when he said son. Ray noticed it too. "Have a seat and we can all order." Collin nodded and pulled my chair out for me and I sat down then he sat beside me and took my hand into his under the table.

"So…" Suzie tried to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry but is your name Quileute or something?" Cheyenne asked.

"No, it's Greek. My fraternal grandmother was Greek. It means gift to the moon." I told her.

"I mean it's pretty but it's different." She said.

"Thanks. I like to think that it's just as unique as me."

"That's cool." Cheyenne said.

"So Collin, how did you spend your birthday?" Ray asked.

"I spent it with Izzy and the guys I work with and their wives and girlfriends." Collin answered proudly.

"Izzy?" Suzie asked in a tone that I knew was almost dislike.

"That's my nickname. Sometimes Isadora gets on my nerves and it is a mouth full." I said very calmly.

"It's cute. How old are you dear. I know that Collin is 18 we wouldn't want him to get in trouble." Suzie asked and my mouth dropped and Collin was starting to get mad.

"She's 18 also. If you are going to badger me and her about what we do then maybe we shouldn't be here. Your obviously not comfortable with us here." Collin said as he stood and took my hand to help me up.

"Collin, son don't leave. We really do want you here. We want to get to know you." Ray said.

"Well then here are the rules."

"You can't give us rules we are the parents." Suzie said in a tone that meant business.

"First of all your not my mother, and second Ray you ran out on my mother and I when I was 4 years old. So there will be no more jabs at Isadora or me about our age or what we should and should not do. I came here to get to know my sisters not get lectured." Collin said in a tone that even scared me. The next thing I know Cheyenne is clapping.

"Cheyenne stop." Suzie said.

"Your not my mother do not tell me what to do. The only child that belongs to you at this table is Sheridan. I love my sister and I am starting to really love my older brother. God Suzie, I wish every day that my mother hadn't died, because you are impossible. It has to be your way or death. Play a good part while your bastard of a brother is here because we want him to think we are all happy. Well news flash bitch, we are not happy. You make us miserable." Cheyenne finished with a huff.

"Hey Cheyenne, don't. I know it sucks. Not being happy, but you got to look at it like this, you have Sheridan, and now you have me. If you ever need anything you let me know." Collin told her and she let a silent tear roll down her face.

"Hey you also have me. If you ever need anything at all, I'm here for you." I told her honestly.

Ray convinced everyone to sit down and have dinner before we all left and surprisingly enough Suzie kept her mouth shut. Collin and I mainly talked to Sheridan and Cheyenne. We learned a lot to. Like Cheyenne is not afraid to speak her mind. In a way she reminds me of Collin's mother Mary. Not afraid to let others know how she feels. I really like her. Sheridan is the complete opposite. She is very quiet and sweet. She didn't talk much but when she did it was so cute it made me want to hug her. She didn't look at her mother at all the entire time we had dinner.

We learned a lot about Cheyenne. Ray cheated on Suzie 17 years ago and knocked Cheyenne's mother up. When Cheyenne was 5 her mother died in a car accident and Ray got full custody of her. Suzie really isn't nice to her. She treats her like shit, and Ray lets her. Sheridan does belong to Suzie but she doesn't get treated much better. I want to slap these two. We agreed to take Cheyenne and Sheridan out tomorrow. This way the girls can get to know their brother. Or as Cheyenne put it, 'Our big bro and our future sister'. It made Collin and I laugh, Suzie and Ray however almost chocked on their food. It was funny. After dinner we parted ways and Collin and I went back to the hotel.

"Izzy I really have to pee can you please hurry up?" Collin asked from the door. I had got up before he did. We slept in separate beds and he refused to do anything because aparetly Jared had thretaned his life and his man hood if he found out. So I decided to go ahead and take a shower. I had no more than turned the water on before he started banging on the door saying he had to piss.

"Collin, the door isn't locked just come on in and pee. I will not look I promise. I am taking a shower and I am not getting out before I even finish. Don't ruin my shower. Just come in and pee please." I yelled from the behind the shower curtain.

"I'm a dead man." He mumbled under his breath. He so thought I wasn't going to hear that.

"I heard that."

"Well it's true. But oh well I got to pee so I don't care right now."

"Don't let Jared scare you. He is just trying to be mean." I laughed as I finished my shower and turned the water off. "Can you hand me a towel please?"

"Yeah." He said as he poked a towel through the curtain of the shower.

"Thanks." I mumbled in an angry tone. This was ridiculous. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. Collin was washing his hands.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

"I have no idea. My boyfriend wont even cuddle with me at night. He is to afraid of what my cousin is going to say. He's acting like a little bitch." I said as I stormed from the bathroom. I could hear him cuss under his breath before he followed me back into the room.

"What is the real problem Isadora?" Collin asked. I couldn't help it I let the tears roll down my face. "What did I do?"

"Do you find me attractive at all?" I asked in defeat.

"Are you crazy? You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I find you so attractive that I don't even know what to do."

"Then why don't you even try?"

"Try what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Collin."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Because, I don't want you to regret it. It has nothing to do with Jared so don't think it does. I just don't want you to look back and think that it was to soon or….." I didn't let him finish before I crushed his lips to mine. He kissed me back with more passion than he ever had before.

He gently pulled me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let out a small growl when my ankles locked behind his back. He laid me down on my bed and we continued to kiss. I unlock my ankles and moved my legs to either side of him. I ran my hands down his sides till they reached the hem of his t-shirt. I quickly pulled it over his head. I moaned when his lips made contact with the skin of my neck.

He nipped, licked and sucked at my neck while I made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. When did he put all these clothes on? Oh well. He helped me pull them down before he kicked them off. I could see the strain his erection put on his boxers. Holy crow. I hadn't noticed that I froze with my eyes glued to the tent in his boxers.

"Izzy baby, are you ok."

"I don't think it's gonna fit." I whispered.

"It will hurt at first but it will get better I promise. If you don't want to do this we can stop." I trusted Collin with my life. I could trust him with this. I love him, I want him. I can do this.

"I want to do this Collin. I want to show you how much I love you."

"Only if your sure."

"I'm sure." I said with a smile as I pulled him back to me. I pulled his boxers down and he kicked them off just like he did with his jeans. I let my hands roam over his well-shaped body and couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. He was hard and tone everywhere. He let his tongue roam over my neck then gently he pulled the towel loose from my body and pulled it so that he could throw it in the pile with his clothes. I was a little self-conscious. I almost covered my breast with my hands. The look on Collin's face made me think otherwise.

"You are so sexy." He whispered in my ear as his hands roamed over my body. He let one hand gently caress my left breast as the other moved further south. I gasped when he ran his finger over the folds. He smiled down at me as he moved his hand and took my nipple into his mouth. My back arched up. He then slid his finger inside of me.

"Collin." I moaned as he worked his finger in and out of me and his thumb rubbed my clit. "Collin please."

"Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you, all of you." I moaned. He moved his hand to rest beside me as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He pushed the tip in and I cried out as it started to sting. I let out a shuttering breath as he pushed into me completely. He didn't move as he let my body get used to him. After a minute he pulled out just a little and pushed back in completely. I felt something break. He hadn't been inside of me completely the first time like I had thought. He didn't move this time either, he kissed me deeply as he started to pull out then thrust in again in a steady rhythm. I moaned every time he pushed back inside of me. My back arched on its own accord. I could feel my muscles tighten and I knew that I was close. Collin moved his left hand to where our bodies were connected and began to rub my clit with his thumb. I couldn't take it anymore my body erupted in pleasure as he worked me threw my first orgasm. I fell back against the bed in a quivering mess and Collin pulled out of me and began to work out his own. I moved so that I could help him. I put my hand on top of his and helped him reach his peek. When he did he began to growl, he tried to move my hand but I wasn't going to let that happen. Before he could get my hand out of the way it was too late. He came all over my hand and his. I let out a little giggle as he let out a small gasp of his own.

"What do you say to another shower?" Collin asked.

"As long as your there hell yeah." I said with a laugh as Collin scooped me up from the bed. "Holy shit." I said as I seen the small spot on the mattress.

"What?" Collin said as he followed me line of sight. "It's ok, Izzy that happens the first time."

"Let's take that shower now then." I said as I got over the embarrassment of bleeding on the bed. This was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review! The reviews are the only thing that are getting me through right now. So please review. Thanks to all who read this story. It means a lot to me. Again review lol and thanks for reading. Love Sunshine829**


End file.
